Trails and Tribulations
by Team Cloverred
Summary: Roy Harper and Jinx story. Warning Mature setting for graphic material. Pairs Roy Jinx, mild Rae Garth, Wally Argent, and BBRae. No Flames Please. WE don't own TEEN TITANS
1. Chapter 1

Roy sat in the conference room his fingers lazily drumming on the table. He was sure Bumble Bees point was a valid one, he just wasn't sure what it was. He casually sighed as he looked to his best friend who was diligently taking notes. He rolled his eyes knowing that Mr. Perfect was always vigilant in his duties.

He glanced up at Karen before gingerly taking out his phone. Once she turned her back rambling on he began searching for the last contact message. He brought up the text message and smirk as he typed a message to her.  
 **  
** ** _Hey hot stuff what are you wearing right now?_**

Jinx looked down at her phone as she lounged out in the sun and sand. She was in a bikini that caused a smirk.

 ** _Not much_** **.**

She answered sending him a picture of her top and down to her belly button. Her sundress under her head as a pillow. Her long legs stretched out on the towel but her feet buried in the sand. She loved the sun and the heat, she spent a lot of her days off on this beach. She loved that the was always street musicians and every now and a hena artist.

But the last two times she'd come she felt like she was being watched, she'd always brushed it off as being paranoid.

He's phone vibrated once as he looked down at the picture. Everything tighten in a second as he stared at her perfect abs. He licked his lips as thoughts of her wondered in his mind. It had been a flirtatious little game they played back and forth. Never really perusing anything he was more of a ladies man, but Jinx definitely was good distraction. Things actually had stopped after a drunken night where they had a heavy alcohol fueled make out session. Weeks passed and he returned to is teasing ways sending her pics of his post workouts. __

_**Amazing, but I can think of one thing that would look even more fantastic on you. ;)**_

 **** _ **Oh what's that Red?**_ __

She sent back, the feeling of being watched was creeping back into her mind. She shuttered as she looked around, maybe it was time to leave the beach. She pulled her sundress on and her strappy sandles.

He smirked as his phone came to life once more, he chuckled to himself as he sent the message to her phone.

 ** _Me ;)_**

 __ _ **For a big man you sure act like a little dog. All bark and no bite.**_ __

She wonder if he could actually see her rolling her eyes in this text. She has parked a few blocks from the beach. She shoved her phone into her dress pocket as she walked past the historic district. There were a lot of empty buildings there but it was better then paying parking.

Instantly reading her response he scowled as he typed back  
 **  
** _ **Place and Time darling, I'll rock your world sunshine.**_ __

He couldn't help but smirk pleased with his reply. Karen concluded the meeting and Roy jumped up. "Garth, it's sparing time." He grinned.

Jinx knew she was under his skin. She started down an alley way taking a short cut.

 _ **Tonight my place?**_

When his phone went off he stared at the message for a long while. Finally his stomach twisted as he kept the game on.He put his phone in his locker as he began wrapping his knuckles. Was tonight finally the night he would face his nerves and do something with the little sorceress? He saw Garth putting on his gear and knew that he would have to think about it after.

 _ **Be dressed for comfort. ;) I be there at 6.**_

See-More had been watching the girl for a long time. The fondest he had for her never seem to disappear and once she decide to join up with the Titans, their number one enemy, he couldn't seem to get over it. After everything she just gave up for the life of a superhero? Well he was tired the hatred that resided inside him. He had come prepared this time He'd make sure that Jinx would never forget what she gave up.

He walked up behind her a lead pipe in hand he gave her one solid hit to the back of the head. Knocking her out. Jinx was light like a feather always had something of a dancers body. He threw her over his shoulder before seeking out a darker place. He picked an abandoned building. Taking out special restraints he locked her wrist together knowing these would keep her from using her magic on him. He pulled away loading his laser up knowing she would wake any moment.

She felt herself waking up, maybe the beach had been a dream. Her head was throbbing, she went to stretch and found herself stuck as her pink eyes fluttered open. "What in the flying fuck is going on?"

He stood over her not a shred of emotion on his face. "You know you really shouldn't walk alone pretty girl like you powers or not it's easy for someone to just snatch you up." he said menacingly his hand stuck up her leg filling her bare flesh. "You think you can just leave us for a dick I'll make sure you regret it ever even giving that guy a second look."

Jinx swallowed hard as she felt her skin start to crawl. "See-more?" She was clearly confused. She struggled a bit the restraints digging into her pale silky flesh.

He began to look for somewhere that he could mark her. He knew better that if he wanted her never to forget he would have to make sure it would stay in your skin like a brand. His hand trailed her skin before finding a soft fleshy part. "Hold still and don't scream." He warned changing the setting on his head gear. The laser shot out of his "pupil" making contact with her upper thigh. He began carving the word into her leg.

Jinx whimpered as she cried out. "Ahhh that hurts. What the fuck are you doing?" She fidgeted a lot but being tied down she could seem to get him off of her body. She felt her skin burning and blood trickling down her leg. "What are you going to do with me? "

At first he didn't respond writing the letters carefully. After he was finishing he snapped his head plate into place and looked back at her. "We use to be friends Jinx. I really enjoyed being your friend. But you used us you left us. So I'm going to make sure you understand how much you've hurt me." He pulled her bikini bottoms down her long legs.

"I never used you. .I've turned my head a few times." She tried to force her legs together squirming away from his touch, tears forming in his eyes. "How did I hurt you?" Her voice shook.

"You should just accept it the sooner you do the easier it will be." He undid his own pants making his intentions known. "I'll be fast." He crawled over her. Just like promised he was quick and fast, but raping her was the easy part for him. Now came the part that was the hardest.

Jinx felt her stomach heave she couldn't stand the idea of him touching her anymore. Her leg was still bleeding as the tears steamed down her face. She has fought him at first but discovered that only made the pain that much worse.

He cleaned himself and disposed of the condom. "I can't let you go you know that." He whispered watching her.

Jinx stifled a cry. "Then what are you going to do with me?" Her voice was shaking. She felt for a minute maybe death would be better than living.

He bit his lip as suddenly guilt flashed across his eye. "some say killing you would be the best option but I don't know if I can do that." His hand trailed down her leg once more. "if I could trust you not to say a thing but I doubt that will happen."

She felt the urge to get sick rising in her chest again. "Don't touch me. ." the tears were now falling down her cheeks. She couldn't even process enough thoughts to talk her way out of it.

He withdrew his hand taken aback. He glared down at her anger rising to his chest. He didn't really remember raising his hand to her but in an instant he watched as he backhanded her. "You're lucky. If mammoth would have been assigned to you he would have ripped your pretty body in half." He spat. "I was good to you jinx remember that."

"Yeah really good to me ." she scoffed getting the familiar taste of blood in her mouth. She couldn't stop her sharp tongue if she wanted to. "Do your worst. "

He smacked her again. Harder this time. "I should call them here. Let them have their way with you. Fucking you til you literally nothing." He barked steaming. When she spat blood on him he lost it punching her until she laid unconscious on the ground. He looked at broken girl on the hard floor and whispered he was sorry before leaving her to die there.

Later that night Roy drove to Jinx's place to find it dark and empty. He called her many times but continually got her voice mail. He waited around for a while before his bruise ego told him that she bailed on him.

Jinx had no idea what time it was, where she was, or if the nightmare was real. She crawled to her dress a black and blue mess and attempted through blurry eyes to send the word _help_ she knew it would go to the last person who she texted but couldn't remember who it was. Her eyes slowly closed as the darkness took her again. Her body cold and tiny on the floor as it was now covered in dirt and blood.

Roy was tempted to text her but decided as he was driving home, that it wasn't worth it. If she ditched him it was her loss. He turned up his stereo, as three doors down played loudly through his speakers. He noticed it had started raining and sighed dramatically at the melancholy mood that was bound and determined to bring him down.

She had no idea how long she was out, she felt like her head was on fire and her body ached. Hell even know she wasn't awake. Just conscious in her body. She had no idea of the split bruises that littered her face, or that she still had on no clothes and that's why the cold floor was biting into her already damaged skin. She vaguely remember sending the word help, but not who it was too. She didn't know if it had even gone through, Nor how long it had been since the message.

Her phone was inches from her hand with a smear of get blood across the screen. It had been loosing battery for a while now. She'd resigned herself to the idea death would take her from here. She fell into the darkness deeper.

Roy's phone buzzed and for a moment he thought it was Jinx telling him she was sorry. As he opened the message it said one word, _**heolp.**_

He pulled over looking at the message trying to decide what the message was suppose to say. His gut twisted as he realized she probably meant. Help. He called her once more only to have her phone go straight to voicemail. He thought for a moment before reaching out to her room mate. He called Argent asking her if she had heard from Jinx. Then she told him that not only did she not come back from the beach she missed an important meeting with her leader.

He began driving towards the beach positive that if he could locate her car he could find her. She might have been having car problems, or maybe she found a local pub and got hung up there. He wanted his brain to be right but being a superhero you get use to hoping for the best but knowing it's most likely the worst.

As darkness crept in he searched every spot he thought she would be. But there was no stray cars in fear of getting tickets. After a while he asked Argent to call him immediately if she came home. He then called his leader. The with the phone pressed to his ear he waited for her to answer.

Karen looked mildly annoyed as she answered the phone. She'd been in the middle of reading a knew mission request. "What is it?"  
she asked getting straight to the point. She knew better, Roy never called her just to talk. He needed something.

"I need you to get me the last ping of Jinx's cell phone." He rambled out "It's a emergency."

"It better be. If I find out its not your in trouble." She replied before getting a trace and sending it to his phone. "I'm not sure where that is."

He put the coordinates into the GPS of his car. He didn't recognize the area either, but he was only about ten minutes away from it. He took a chance thanked his leader and told her he get back to her. He drove to the area and instantly got sick. There were a few abandoned buildings waiting for demolished dates. There was a few bums camped out next to a barrel fire. Roy did his best to ignore them but even he was out of place. He grabbed his bow and arrows and went searching. His initial fear was that he would find her cell phone stole by someone off the beach or she dropped it. He wasn't sure which building to search first but he used a flash light to help him.

The buildings had papers all over the ground. He began to wonder what kind of place would put up sale businesses right next to the ocean. It was no wonder the they didn't last long. After searching for a long while he nearly gave up not sure where else he should look for a cell phone. As he moved he heard a soft whimper, like a cat. He turned his head towards a door that had been slightly ajar. He stepped cautiously unsure of what he'd find. He brought his light up as he opened the door.

There on the floor was a girl. Not just any girl but the one that he had been searching for. She wore just a bikini top and nothing else. As he stared he couldn't believe his eyes. It didn't even look like the girl he knew. Every inch of her was covered in dirt and dusk. Her left leg was bleeding not to mention how swollen her face was. He licked his lips unsure of want to do right then. Eventually hero mode kicked in and he moved forward. "Jinx?" he asked softly. His fingers were dialing the number as fast as he could. He removed his jacket and draped it over her waist covering her up. Next his shirt came off as he lifted her up and pulled it over her head. "Jinx?" He repeated. He could see her chest moving slowly and knew she was still breathing.

She was ice cold and he was glad he found her when he did, knowing the outcome would have been more grim. His stomach twisted and turned as he laid her head on his lap as he waited for paramedics to arrive. Jinx vaguely heard her name as he hand twitched, she was to far in the darkness to fight her way out. Her body trembled in his lap, there was no way to know if she was shaking or shivering. By now her leg was well in the way to infection.

The paramedics also brought the police. They took pictures of everything at the scene before questioning Roy a bit.

By the time they had her in the back of the ambulance they'd taken a picture of her leg, cleaned in, and gave her an Iv. Best case was dehydration, but more likely was shock from blood lose. It would be hours before she'd wake up confused in the hospital. They did all the investigation they would for anything.

Jinx found her head spinning and her eyes barely able to open. As well as the urge to vomit. But no idea what was real or even what happened. Her mind had blocked it out. Roy had called his leader and had gotten a group of people to come down and wait for her to wake up once she did all of them were pressing to see her. Aqualad Kid Flash, Argent, and Even Raven had shown up.

A nurse with a kind face came in and checked her. "Hey honey you were attacked but don't worry you're safe now. You're friends are here they want to see you. Can I let them in?" Jinx looked down at at her hospital gown she swallowed hard. She pulled the blanket up over her legs harder. "O-okay."her head was throbbing still. She had no idea on anything at the moment. The day was a bunch of black spots and fog in her mind.

Kid Flash enter first no surprise. Then Raven and Argent. Aqualad and Roy came in last. Wally sped from one side to the other. "Hi beautiful." He replied he always had a hard time sitting still when he was nervous.

"Wally leave her be I know she doesn't want you flitting around her like humming bird." Raven remarked choosing to go on to her left side. "Hey Jinxie." She whispered.

Roy stood back watching his friends. The police had determined that she had been assaulted and raped. So he could only imagine what she was going through.

"What time is it? "She asked pulling her knees up to her chest, she could hardly make people out her eyes were still so blurry. "Hey sunshine." She leaned towards Rae. Argent leaned against the wall behind Raven. Aqualad felt sick just looking at her bruised face. "Rae can you help her any? "

"It's almost 2 in the afternoon." Wally answered looking over at Raven. Raven took a step forward pressing her pelvis into the side of bed. She frowned as she looked at the poor girls face.

"I can heal her physically, but it's not going to heal the emotional trauma."

"Do it." Wally replied. Brushing a pink strand of hair from her eyes. Raven nodded in agreement.

"Thank Azar, Roy found you." She whispered. "Hold still honey, my magic is cold at first." Raising her hand blue magic emitted from her hand. She started at her chin healing the bruise, then her cut lip. It took just over a minute as each cut, bruise, swelling, and scrape. She sighed as she pulled her hands away and looked down at her sadly. "As good as new." She mumbled knowing that it wasn't the case at all.

Jinx had winced at Wally's touch. It wasn't something she would normally do, they had stayed friends after their tryst in puppy love. "So I can still make the meeting right?" She was looking at Argent.

Argent shook her head. "That was yesterday. "

Jinx felt her head stop spinning and could now see her friends. "I'm really confused. .."

Raven noticed her wince and frowned. She knew that usually Jinx was always touching that who she was throwing herself all over her friends. Something had changed. She looked back at Roy suddenly thinking that she hadn't been told the whole story. "Maybe you need some rest. You've had a long night." She responded her eyes curiously eyeing her.

Jinx had always been touchy feely, but right now she just felt dead. "Can I go home?" her own voice sounded foreign to her. She looked up at the IV curiously having just noticed it really. She was still being fluids and antibiotics to fight the infection.

Argent felt the same way, something was different. She glances at both Raven then Roy. "Are you hungry Jinx?"

She shook her head, that was the last thing on her mind. She felt dirty, the last thing she remembered was the beach. She was trying to piece things together.

Finally Roy spoke up. "Garth, Wally, why don't you guys find out what the status on her checking out. The police might want to talk to her." Once the two boys left Roy began fidgeting his eyes locked on something on the ground. He didn't step forward keeping close to the doorway like it was going to be his saving grace.

"Roy what's going on?" Raven questioned through tiny slits.

His perfect shoulders fell as he let the air trapped in his lungs expelled. "Jinx I found you in abandoned building near the beach. You were unconscious..." He made a sharp hiss as he was dreading saying the last thing. "When I got there you were just in a bikini top." His eyes flicked up to hers.

Jinx felt more confused than ever as her skin began to crawl."Why would I be there?" Then a memory surge her hands sparked. It was something familiar, white. Everything seemed white in that moment. The the urge hit her hard she's reached for the small bucket they'd put in her room as she heaved, thankful she had nothing in her stomach. Twenty for hours of not eating would do that to you.

Argent watched her friend recoil and knew in that moment what had happened. Roy dropped his gaze once more and rubbed his hand over his neck.

Raven glared at him more more mad at him for warning her, she would have insisted that no men allowed. Raven began pulling her hair back her hands softly braiding the ends while she floated off the ground. "she'll need to be examined." Raven said softly.

"You'll want to look at her leg. It probably needs healing too." Roy announced. He offered the best apologetic look he could. "I'm sorry Jinx." Then he stepped out of the room feeling sick like her. Jinx pulled the blankets tighter to herself. She was shaking under Raven's touch. "I don't want anyone else to touch me. "

Argent looked to them both. "Should I find a nurse?"

Garth walked up to him. "How's she doing?"

"I understand Jinxie..." Raven cooed in her ear. "Do you know who did this to you?" Her hands stilling over her head. Raven nodded to Argent unsure of what needed to happen next. Roy shook his head. "It's not good man. She remember that she was raped." He stated "Where is Wally? I don't want him to know."

Jinx shook here head. "I don't remember anything. Just white. And pain." She was trying to keep herself calm. Argent walked out, looking for a nurse. Her mind racing. Jinx moved her leg and whimpered.

"He's arguing with a doctor I think. They are saying she'll need a psych evaluation to go home. How are you doing?" He asked carefully.

"Do you want me to say with you for a little while? Or do you want to be alone?" She could see her wanting either or. Raven slowly moved around the bed. "Can I look at your leg?" She asked

"I feel like shit, and nothing happened to me. So I can't imagine. You know how flirty we were and last night I was going to see her..." He trailed off knowing he would know where this was going. "I just feel really dirty, even though I had nothing to do with it. It's so wrong now."  
Jinx nodded it was just the two of them and before now she'd had no problem parading around in just panties. "I don't know. .."she moved the blanket so she could see her bandaged leg.

Garth was taking it all in. "I don't know how flirty you were, but you did nothing wrong. Those are two very different animals. She was choosing to be flirty with you."

Raven looked at the bandaged. "Do you want me to heal it?" She didn't want to upset her friend.

Roy shook his head. "It just seems so wrong you know. Let's go get her flowers and then get out of here. "

Jinx slowly peeled the bandage back, she shuttered as she made out the word. Tears flooding her face. "Can you make it not scar?" she knew the answer was no but she had to ask.

Garth nodded his eyes watching his friend. "Whatever you say Roy."

Raven frown as she felt her body tremble. The word traitor was burned deep into her skin. "Ill do my best." she said softly. She moved her hand over her skin. This time it took longer for the wound being so deep. She pulled her hand away and just like was expected was a deep red band.

"What do you mean?" Roy questioned.

"How bad does it look?" She asked she wouldn't look at it. Her mind was racing. "I must know them.."

Garth shook his head. "Just that you're going through a lot and I'll do what ever I can to help either of you."

Raven sighed pulling the blanket back over her legs. "It could be better." she sighed. "Maybe it was brother blood."

"Let's go drinking tonight. Tell Bee we are off duty." he picked out some pink flowers.

Jinx nodded. "All I want is to go home and shower." Her voice sounding a little stronger than it had before. She was branded, damaged goods is what her mind said. Her self had was bubbling deep inside. She blamed herself.

Garth nodded pulling out his phone be texted her. "Done." He wasn't being much of a talker today.

"As soon as Argent comes back with the nurse we will see what else they need to keep you here. I promise to get you home as soon as possible." Raven stated placing her hand on her shoulder.

Kid Flash found them in the halls as they were returning to her room. "Well the Doctor I talked to was a total dick. I asked one question and you'd think I was a Russian spy." He brushed it off knowing that there wasn't really anything he could do.

"We're going drinking wanna come?" Roy asked huffing as he trudged through the hall. Wally looked at Garth surprised to see how much his demeanor and changed with in a few minutes.

"Uh, yeah okay?" He responded his voice leaving it into a question. Roy pulled on the uncomfortable shirt that had been given to him after he showed up at the hospital. It was itchy and the fabric rubbed his skin the wrong way or maybe it was the whole situation rubbed him the wrong way. He walked in and notice that the conversation a abruptly ended as he stepped into the threshold.

"I got you flowers. Or well Garth and I did. I know that flowers pile up in the worst way, and no one really knows what to say..." He placed the flowers on the bedside table his eyes flicking from the flowers to her hair. They matched perfectly. "I guess all I can say is I hope that you heal quickly, and that you know you always have friends that will look after you." He finished lamely. He honestly didn't know how to apologize for the way his gender acted. He licked his lips and placed his keys at the foot of her bed. "The police took your car and phone for evidence even though it was clear you never even made it back to your car. They promised to return it to your apartment as soon as possible. In the mean time, you can barrow mine. It's the black Jag in the south parking area. M3. Maybe have Raven take you home." He finished softly turning his hand in the air. "I'm glad you're okay." He whispered as he disappeared out the room.

Jinx stared at the keys, he was letting her drive his baby? She really confused by that, she wasn't sure if any one but him ever drove her. She then ran her fingers over a petal of the pink flowers. "Roy," she called out before he left. "Thank you, sorry too. About last night." She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

Jinx nodded, she closed her eyes for a split second only to jerk them open. She would get flashes of the day before. She ran her fingers over her now scared leg. Her permanent smile having dissipated. Her mind swirling with angry thoughts. Self hate, blame, confusion all radiating off her. "I need clothes."

Argent walked in with a nurse. The nurse spoke first. "The police want to ask some questions Miss, then the psychologist has some questions for you. Your body is healing well but we need to make sure your mind is as well."

Argent sighed. "They need to know what happened."

Jinx looking at the white sheets never at a person. "So do I. But I can't remember. I've got nothing to say." Raven pulled the nurse aside begging that she let the girl go. The nurse tried her hardest and still couldn't get around the authority. She told Jinx she was sorry and promised to let her leave as soon as the police were finished.

A little bit later a PI walked in her expression deadpan. She was average height with long black hair and piercing eyes. She introduced herself as detective Jones. Her voice was simple as she hid all emotion form it. "I understand that you want to get out of here? as soon as I'm finished with my questions you're free to leave." She pulled out a notepad and pen.

"What time did you leave the beach yesterday? Do you remember where you parked? Did you sense that someone was watching you or following you? What is the last thing you remember? And what's the first thing you remember?"

Jones frowned as the victim had little or no memory to the attack. She pulled out her card and placed it in Ravens hand. "I know with the attack being so fresh you can't always recall you memories. As time goes on if you do remember something please call me. Even the smallest detail can be valuable." She stressed. She turned to leave stepping out the door she bent down and picked up a bag that said evidence on it.

"These were processed but because they weren't there during the attack we concluded they weren't needed anymore." She placed the bag at the foot of her bed. Inside one could see a red shirt and a leather jacket. As she turned her voice instantly changed finally showing that she was human and not just a robot. "I'm the best PI in the city and promise I'll find who did this to you."

Jinx nodded waiting to pull on the scrub pants a nurse had brought her before pulling on the red t-shirt and jacket. She looked down at them, they smelled of Roy, ceder and musk. She looked down the shirt almost hit her knees. She was rubbing her fingers over the edge of the sleeve. "We don't speak of this." She said slowly to her two friends. She hadn't been able to tell the defective much which made her just as frustrated as the others. She grabbed the car keys. "Now can I go?" She asked still with no shoes.

"Come on let's get you home Argent you meet us there?" knowing the girl had drove her own car. Raven signed her out. Grabbing the vase of flowers. "Here hold on to my arm. Just like that the girls evaporated into the parking garage next to "Roy's baby."

...

The boys said their goodbyes and they all loaded up into Garth's car. Normally Roy would have suggested a club but the idea of even seeking out a girl seemed very wrong to him. So he let Garth choose knowing he most likely go to a pub. Garth nodded. "I just seeing her like this is hard. I can't imagine doing that to a person. They left her to die. How could you do that to another living creature?" he sighed. "I guess it hits harder when it's a friend. "

Garth drove to a pub he knew didn't serve any seafood. His mind was racing, he wanted to know who did it. And what the police were going to do about it, But for now he wanted to forget. "Bee wanted to know how she was. What should I say?"

Roy shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I guess just tell her she's been better Raven help heal her but she going to have a rough time for a while." Kid Flash clenched his fist as anger pulsed through him.

"Who ever did that to her is going to wish they were never born." he remarked pressing his heels into the floor. Roy looked to Garth glad he didn't tell him about the Rape or the word carved on her leg.

Garth nodded he'd text Bee back after they parked. He sifted in his seat. "I hope we find him first." He was working on getting a rum and coke himself.

Once at the pub the Roy acted like he didn't have a care in the world yet alone that he was suppose to be a high member of society. He knocked back four scotchs before ordering a beer. "man remember the last time we went out? and they carded us..." his hand hit the table as he giggled. "Wally you just about shit yourself." Jinx voice played on repeat as her last words to him echoed in his brain. _'I'm sorry.'_ She had nothing to be sorry about.

"You told him I'd he didn't knock it off he'd have to walk home. You left early that night if I remember right." Garth mused. "Where did you go anyways?"

Roy nodded smirking "Yup a fiery little red head was calling my name. She was a gymnast and God Damn was she flexible." He chugged his beer the feeling of his head spinning. "Garth we need to get you a lady my friend."

Wally nodded in agreement. "Yeah when is the last time you got laid man?" He asked sipping his own beer.

"Last time I checked the both of you were just as single as I am." He laughed. "And my bedroom endeavors are my business." He finished his own rum and coke signaling for another.

Roy scoffed "I don't need a woman to hold me down its more fun when there isn't attachments anyways." Wally rolled his eyes.

"Right cause you haven't been trying to get into Jinx's panties for the last four months..." he chuckled.

"Shut up Wally" Roy warned his happiness melting off of him.

"Why? It's true you even said you were going over to her house last night."

"Wally, seriously shut your fucking mouth." Roy snapped smacking his hand on the table. "Talk about anything but not that."

Garth put his hands up between the two. "Enough. The both of you. We're out trying to forget the events of yesterday." He sighed running a hand through his dark hair.

Roy bit his tongue as he glared at speedster. For some reason Wally had a way of grating on his nerves at times. He finished his drink and moved his seat back. "I should go get us some food. Because I'm not stopping anytime soon."

Garth gave Wally a warning glance. "He's taking this pretty hard man lets just drop it, please I would hate to find either one of you back in the hospital tonight." Wally nodded raising his hands. "okay okay... Sorry I even brought it up." he announced defeated. Roy returned with hot wings and carrots for them and another scotch for himself. The rest of the night luckily for them was uneventful.

...

Jinx carefully put the flowers in the backseat climbing into the drivers seat. She started the car after turning down the radio, she knew otherwise it would be yelling at them. "He's letting me drive his car? " she mused aloud. Jinx was a good driver, even with a touch of lead foot. She ran a hand through her hair.

"Roy obviously cares he never lets anyone touch his car. Even Garth isn't allowed to drive it." Raven stated running her hands over the leather interior.

Argent was going to make a few stops including getting her roommate a new phone. She knew how social her roommate was and how difficult it would be for her to not have one.

Jinx blushed a bit, her mind adding to Ravens comment. ' _Who's care about you now? You're just damaged.'_ She drove the car to the tower desperate for a shower. "Sunshine?"

Raven looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"Think he'll, or even you'll ever look at me the same?" She didn't look at her as she took a turn she knew all to well.

Had Jinx not been driving or had been slowly sinking away from every touch Raven had offered her she would have hugged the girl. She gently rested her hand on hers. "Jinxie, you're my best friend. Seriously no one understand me better than you. I promised nothing has changed for me. You're still my dearest friend and you're still Jinx some asshole isn't going to change that. I feel awful for you I truly do and that's why I look at you like this. It's because I wish I could take away the pain the emotional scars that are there now, but I know I can't and that frustrates me beyond belief." She shifted moving her hand away. "As for Roy as far as I can tell he feels like shit his emotions are similar to a storm a cloud of fog swirling. He's angry at himself, he's infuriated with what happened to you. He's guilty for having lustful thoughts for you and his pained that you were attacked. I can't say for him but maybe someday he'll look at you like he use to." She sighed.

It had been two weeks and Jinx was driving Argent up a wall. She sent Raven a simple texted. "She hasn't left the Tower since." After the attack the only place she felt remotely safe was her old room in the tower. She abandoned her apartment letting Argent take care of it while she lived away from it. Jinx was on autopilot for meetings, not sleeping, spending hours swimming. Dressing like she was going out into below zero degree weather.

Today was no different as she trudged down the hall, she knew that the shower was the one place she hated, it always felt like she was going to have a mental break down.

Raven asked for a weekend from her leader. At first Robin was hesitant to let her go but as soon she explained the situation to him he agreed. Raven just showed up unannounced on Friday night she looked around the dark room searching for her friend but she wasn't in the purple and black room. She decided to help her out and began burning some calming incense and began to pull her sheets off her bed. She did what helped her feel better clean smelling room was one of many things that helped her.

Jinx stood there having never bothered to turn on the cold water felt every droplet burn a trail down her skin. The burn, it triggered a memory. It shook her entire body she turned off the water and caught a glimpse of herself as her anger boiled over. She lost it for a brief moment. She had no idea she'd screamed, or what happened between putting a towel on herself and her arm through the mirror. The sound of glass crashing filled the air as she was showered with pieces of broken glass.

Raven heard the scream and dashed to the bathroom. She would recognize the sound of her screams anywhere. She teleported into the bathroom avoiding the lock. "Jinx!" She exclaimed seeing all the blood falling down her arm. Jinx took a breath like it was no big deal as her blood pooled on the white tile floor. She kissed her friends cheek. "Don't mind me, I'm just have a mild psychotic break down." The words came out like they were the most normal thing she'd ever said.

She had small cuts over her face and shoulders, followed by her feet as she walked across the glass like it wasn't there. She heard pounding a worried sounding Argent on the other side of the door. She unlocked it still in her towel. "Now how is it I wound up with so many beautiful women with me in the bathroom?" She questioned.

Raven sighed as Jinx's sweet pea scent had seemed to vanish from her body. Her lips were cold against her cheek as she kissed her. Using her powers she cleaned up the glass from the floor and tossed it into the waste basket. She turned seeing Argent she nodded to the girl and grabbed Jinx's arm. "Come here Jinxie." She ordered in firm tone. She healed her face and her feet but didn't have time to heal her shoulders before She moved away from her grasp.

Jinx walked over to her, her bright eyes with her head tilted to the side. "You mad at me sunshine?"

Argent sighed. "Jinx doll.. " she looked at Raven worry in her eyes.

"I'm mad that you hurt yourself yes." She replied placing her hand on her shoulders and healing them instantly. "Come on its time to get you dress. We can clean up this mess later."

"I did? " She was completely out of it. "What ever you say sunshine, just don't be mad at me." She leaned on her.

Argent shook her head. "At least she's touching you. " Raven snaked her arm around her waist as she guided her along the halls. It wasn't long before the three of them were in the room that smelled of vanilla and jasmine. "Do you want help dressing or do you want us to leave while you dress?" Raven asked softly.

Jinx was slowly coming back to her senses, she stepped into her closet shutting the door behind her, she opened a drawer pulling on panties first then jeans that fit her like a second skin. She opened the door back up as she put on her bra. "It wasn't a knife, it was a laser. That's how the lines are so clean."

Argent who hadn't seen her leg was truly confused by this statement as she looked between the other to girls. "What?"

Raven eyebrows furrowed as she listened. "That makes sense. Do you remember anything else?" She asked curiously.

Jinx shook her head pulling on a tank top then a sweater. "No. Just that. And the word friend that keeps playing over and over again in my head. "She sighed. "Sorry I lost my temper."

Argent shifted feeling completely left out. "I've got to go on patrol. I'll catch you guys later okay? "

...

It was Roy's third time going out and he knew his leader wouldn't approve but he found that alcohol helped him sleep at night. He had called a cab knowing that after he was through he would be in no condition to drive. Garth felt the need to follow him. So he did showing up at the bar just after him. "Want some company?"

Roy sighed as he saw his friend. "I guess so..." He trailed off eating some pretzels.

Garth too a seat and ordered a beer. "Going to talk to me about it? "He asked watching his friends face.

Roy shook his head as he took a drink. "I want to text her but I know she won't want me too." he mumbled. "Not that I'd know what to say anyways."

Garth exhaled softly. "How do you know she doesn't want to hear from you?" He asked carefully.

"I doubt she'll ever want to talk to another male again."

Garth sighed. "You're her friend Roy, and one man's mistake doesn't mean she hates us all. "

Roy sighed. "Yeah I know." he took a large drink forcing his pretzels down. "I just feel guilty I mean I'm glad I found her, because god forbid... I just wish it would have been someone else that way I could be blindly pissed like Wally.

Garth nodded. "I can understand that. I imagine it's not an image that would just leave your mind." He finally got his own drink. "But I also know you like to know everything. And you'd see the way she's acting and have to know about what happened. Look how hurt Wally is that she's shut him out. "

Garth was right, always right. It was his heritage that made him so level headed. Roy pulled out his phone cautiously finding her contact. Finally he typed a single sentence to her.  
 **  
** _ **Hey how are you feeling?**_ __

He figured the answer was shit but it didn't matter. He had finally faced his fears.

Jinx blushed a bit picking up her vibrating phone.

 ** _numb, you?_**

Garth looked to him. "Feel better already? "

"I've decided to stay for the weekend." She pointed over to her bag that was on the floor. She waved Argent off and spoke up again. "Can I bunk with you?" She moved back over to the bed as began finishing what she started.

Roy's phone buzz a moment later and he frowned at her message. Well at least she was being honest. He stared at his phone for a long time before eventually hitting send. "I just wish I could make it better for her."

 **** ** _That's a shame. I'm going to be honest I've missed texting you._**

"I'd like that." She smiled for a brief moment talking to the Empath. "I want to feel like myself again." She looked down at her phone again. She sat in the edge of her bed. "What did you want to do sunshine?"

 ** _I've missed you too Red._**

Garth sighed. "Time will help heal her, and people being there for her does make it better." He took a slow drink if beer. "She wouldn't want you to hurt either."

Raven smiled pulling on clean sheets for them. "I don't care I'm here for you. We could talk or watch a movie or just lay in bed." She stated pulling off her cloak. Under she wore a loose sweatshirt and shorts.

Roy smiled a tiny smile "you're a good person. Makes me wonder how dumb are you to be friends with Me." he chuckled and looked at his phone.

 _ **What are you doing right now?**_

"Lets watch a movie." She said watching her. Her hair was a wet mess still. "Can I cuddle you if we lay here and watch TV." she sprawled out on the now clean sheets again looking at her phone.

 ** _Raven came to see me._** **  
**  
"Sounds good. What movie were you thinking?" Raven asked crawling into the bed.

Garth chuckled. "You're a good person too, plus your entertaining to watch." he took another drink. "She text back? "

"I'm not that great." Roy smirked "yes she did. so... Have you found your courage yet man? You should text her." Pushing Garth's buttons. He typed back,  
 **  
S** ** _ounds like nice girl time, I'll let you be then._**

"You pick, not horror. Please." She said with a knowing glace. "Now how are things with you?" She question as she replied.

 ** _Not going to tell me what your up to?_** **  
**  
"Who? Are we talking about?" he said unsure if he was playing dumb or just confused based on context. His dark hair was in his equally dark eyes as he leaned back in his chair.

Raven picked a movie that was more of action thriller. She wasn't about to put on a romantic comedy. "Everything is fine you know my life is pretty boring." She answered grabbing the the pillows and puffing them up.

"oh come on Garth, Raven? We talked about this." Roy stated.

 _ **Honestly I've getting shit faced.**_

Jinx moved to cuddle into the crook of Raven's arm. Her head resting on the other girls chest.  
 ** _  
Oh any special reason? Or just felt like partying?_**

"Yeah, and I've told you I don't think she has the slightest interest in me." He answered fidgeting slightly. He did have a thing for the pale skinned empath.

Raven choose to ignored the fact that Jinx was texting. Resting her head on her friends head.

"well you never know until you try." he stated  
 ** _  
Helps me sleep._**

Jinx was drawing small patters on Rae's thigh. She was half watching the movie she looked up at Raven. "He text me. . First time ...since."  
 ** _  
Maybe I should try it._**

 ** _Just remember to drink lots water and eat food as you drink it helps in the morning._**

Garth sighed."just to shut you up. "He pulled out his phone and looked through finding the other titian's number.

 **Hey Raven.**

He stared at the screen unsure what to say. So he just sent that.

Raven smiled looking down at her. "I'm glad he's a good friend to have." She replied. Raven felt her communicator go off she shifted a bit pulling it out. She looked down confused at the message.

 **Hello Garth.**

Garth sighed before getting a idea. He looked to Roy curious what they were talking about.

 **So my best friend has a thing for yours. And I think they need to get together. Want to help me get them together this weekend?**

Jinx smiled. "Not as good as you sunshine."she said softly.  
 ** _  
I still have your jacket._**

She wasn't sure what made her say that suddenly.

She read the message and turned her hand away from Jinx's eyes. She smiled and rubbed her hand on her arm. "I'm glad your best friend too."

 **What did you have in mind?**

Roy smiled as his heart thudded against his chest.

 ** _You can keep it if you want._**

Garth thought on it for a moment.  
 **  
I'm open to suggestions but there is an art and music festival going on in a small town about twenty minutes from here.**

He looked to Roy. "You okay man?"

Jinx smiled at her friend they were polar opposites but that's what made there relationship so great. Raven grounded Jinx, and Jinx dared Raven to dream. For a split second she had an old jinx thought. One of her sending him a comment about wearing his jacket. But she shook the thought away.  
 ** _  
Only if you come make it smell like you again._**

 **Sounds nice can we meet tomorrow?**

Raven typed back.

Roy finished his drink. "Yeah I'm good man what did Rae say?"

 ** _You want see me?_**

He was surprised that she wanted to even talk to him.

Garth smirked. He looked to Roy. "That we're all meeting tomorrow to go do something fun. Whether or not you want to go."  
 **  
I'd love that. I'll make sure to bring my redhead with me.**

Jinx who'd been watching her friend for a while now, it was clear she was texting someone "Whatcha planning sunshine?" she looked at her phone.

 ** _Do you not want to see me?_**

 **See you then.**

Raven text back she placed her communicator back on bed. She felt Jinxed sudden change of emotion and cuddled into her. "I love you Jinxie." She said softly. "We are going with Garth and Roy to a street festival."

Roy scowled at his friend. "Wow I'm glad I don't have plans otherwise I'd be mad at you. You gonna hold Ravens hand?" he raised his eyebrow and gave a sly grin.

 ** _Of course I want to see you! I just didn't think you'd want to see me or any guys for that matter. Sounds like I get to see you tomorrow. :)_**

Jinx felt herself tense up for a minute but she knew she needed to get out of the tower. And none of the three would let anything bad happen to her. "Love you too sunshine. "She thought on what to say before texting beck.

 ** _You excited?_**

Garth smirked. "Even if you did, you'd drop them to see her. " He face faltered before answering. "And we'll see." He finished his own drink. Before texting.

 **Meet you there or pick you up?**

 **We will meet there.**

"You don't know that." He smirked. "I could help you out if you wanted."  
 ** _  
I'm excited to see you. Hey so do you know if Rae is really crushing on someone?_**

"You going to hold Jinx's hand?" He countered.

 **See you tomorrow lovely ladies.**

Jinx respond.

 ** _Haven't asked in a while I'll see what I can find out._**

She put her phone down and kissed her friends cheek. "Rae-Rae wanna have some girl talk?"

"If the opportunity presents itself." He Stated calmly. He texted back that he was thankful for that.

Raven raised an eyebrow before sinking to her friends bed. "okay what about?"

Garth smiled. "I thought you were all about making it happen?" he ordered another beer. "What do I wear?" He sighed. "God some times I act like a woman."

Jinx smiled her pushing leg over her friends. "Everything. Like you know who I like. . What about you? Got your eyes on anyone?"

Roy laughed as he felt the sudden buzz inebriating him. "I'll help you, good God you are a child. Since the attack I've been doubted a lot of things and I don't want to scare her."

"Do you still want to try and be with her? And ready to go home Roy?" he questioned paying the bill.

Roy downed his drink and teeter off the bar stool. "I still like her but being with her is much different because my idea of being with her is different than your being with someone."

"What do you want from her?" He stabilized his friend. He shook his head. "Want a ride?"

Roy nodded "if your able. What do you think Garth ?" He of all people should know his reputation.

Garth nodded as he grabbed his keys. "I think you put on a good show but if that's what you wanted from her you would have lost interest a long time ago. And you would have went all the way with her that night she was in your lap."

Roy scoffed "I wanted to that night but she seemed unsure I wasn't going to force anything."

Garth raised a brow. "Jinx unsure of something like that? Likely story."

"Truth." Roy smirked falling into the car. Garth drove his friend home and got him into bed safely

...

Raven once again raised her eyebrows, "in case you forgot all my roommates are in a relationship so "my eyes" aren't on anyone." She looked at her friend a thin smile on her mouth. "I get more action from you then anyone. Besides its not good for me to show such emotion."

"Just because they are with some body doesn't mean you can't look. And there are other people in the world my dear." She cuddled in deeper. "And I can't help it your so irresistible I can't keep my hands to myself." She giggled again.

Raven simply smiled. She was quite use to her friends touchy feely and quite frankly was glad she was being so snugly. "Robin." She finally murmured her eyes locked on the TV. "But before you freak out I know from being in his head we would never work out. He needs constant reassurance to boost his ever growing ego. So its better if I just keep him as eye candy."

"That's not who I expected." She said as she looked up at her. "I expected green boy. . Maybe fishstick." she replied with a yawn. "Ever accidentally seen him naked? "

Raven blushed at the mention of Beast Boy and Garth. Then her pale skin darkened even more as her heart hammered. Being in tower full of boys it was bound to happen. "Beast Boy is such an infant I can't stand his maturity level plus he only dates one type and I'm not it." Bringing the attention back to her first statement. "Garth his very handsome but I'm sure he's with someone he could get any girl he wanted."

"And if Fishboy wanted you? As for Garfield I think he's trying to just... I don't know figure life out." her long fingers were playing with her hair.

"You give him a lot of credit... And I guess I could entertain the idea of Garth... What is with you and red heads?"

"They are sexy as fuck." She giggled cuddling in more. "You to would be sexy too."

"I would be?" Raven asked

"No you already are. But. The two of you would be good together. Even if just for fun. You know."

Raven didn't say anything as she cuddled into the girl. Her thoughts wandering as she thought about how tomorrow would go.

~~~

The next day Raven walked in, showered and was in a blue sun dress. "Jinx you ready?" She called moving into her friends room.

Jinx was sitting in her floor in just get bra and panties "I can't figure out what to wear." she sighed, it was almost 100 degrees outside there was no doubt her jeans and long sleeve shirt would work today. Raven moved over to her closet and found a purple spaghetti strap dress. "This is cute." She answered. "or jeans and this cami would work."

Jinx looked at the dress with a small sigh. She pulled it on. "Can you see my scars?" She looked at herself nervously. "I haven't warn a dress .. "

Raven looked at her legs. "No not at all. If your not comfortable just go with the jeans, Hon."

Roy had his Ray-Bans on as he sat in Garth's car he hoped he get his car soon he was really starting to miss it. He tapped his finger as Garth walked outside. "You look awesome come on!" He called through the window. It was hot and he had slathered on his sunscreen and covered it cologne he didn't want smell gross. Sometimes he cursed living in one of sunniest states in america.

Jinx spook her head. "I don't want to let him win. ." she pulled on a pair of tiny shorts she had worn a dozen times under her dress. She took her friends hand with a smile. Grabbing Roy's keys. "Should you drive my car? I am sure Roy wants her back."

Garth sighted. "I feel silly." he adjusted the dark pants as he climbed into the car. His hair lose in his face. He drove to the street fair. "I Forget you have no soul "he joked.

Raven nodded, "sounds good I'll follow you." Raven stated moving to the garage.

Roy smacked him "not funny fishboy. You bring you water? Don't want dry out in front Raven."

Jinx nodded and drove to the small town parking away from everyone else. She knew how important the car was to him. She had kept her spotless and washed. She stepped out of the car slowly she took a deep breath looking for Raven.

Garth picked up a water bottle and nodded. "I've got myself covered thanks though." He smirked driving to the small town with its main drag blocked off. There was music, art and specialty booths set up everywhere.

Raven shifted the car in park, and turned it off with a crank of her wrist. Her violet eyes watched as Jinx made a break from Roy's car over to hers. Raven got out and tossed her the keys. "God it's hot." She mumbled looking around and shielding her eyes from the blinding light. She grabbed her friends forearm guiding her along the sidewalk. It was crowded and Raven hoped that Jinx would be okay if there was a large crowds.

Once they found a parking spot they began their search for the ladies. Roy had a rush of excitement as he spotted two girls walking down the sidewalk, plum and fuchsia hair told him the obvious. He smacked Garth's chest before pointing to them. They began jogging to meet up with them. As they approached Roy cat called them. "Damn, ladies you got just a enough shake with them fries?" He joked. Raven turned and rolled her eyes.

"Hello Roy." She greeted in a deep monotone. "Hey Garth."

"It feels good. Reminds me of home." The normally adventurous girl wouldn't go more then a few feet from her friend. She'd pulled her hair up, an braid moving along the side and pulled into the bun. She had her arm looped with Raven's as her eyes danced. She could smell the cinnamon roasted nuts and was fighting with herself on if they were worth braving the crowd.

Then she saw Roy and her traditional smile grew on her lips. She cautiously left Raven's side. She walked up to Roy, handing him his keys. Her hand brushing against his longer than necessary. "Thanks again."

Her hand sparked under his skin igniting a rushing spark straight to his brain. He gripped his keys his face flushing as he nodded. "She good to you then? You must have gotten your car back?"

"They brought mine back the day before yesterday." She looked up at him. "And she's got a lot of get up and go I can see why you love her so much." she said with a smile.

Roy gave her his classic smile. "Well I'm glad I was able to help. I do love that car." It was taking all his control being this close not to wrap her in a hug.

Garth smile and politely nodded to Raven, his water bottle held loosely in his left hand. "You look lovely today Raven." he turned to say something to Jinx but didn't want to interrupt the moment.

Raven felt the rush of emotion hit her making her face red. "Thank you."

Garth watched her face grow pink. "Care to go to the glass blowing tent with me?" Raven looked at Jinx before nodding. " Jinx, Roy, let's go to the glass blowing tent." She knew she couldn't stray to far from her friend. Roy offered the crook of his elbow to her thinking that she could hold on to him and not have it be suffocating.

Jinx nodded slowly wrapping her arm around his, her long elegant fingers resting on his skin. "Can we find some of those damn nuts on the way. They smell so good."

"Of course." Roy answered looking around he knew the cart had to be somewhere. He scanned the area before he saw it with at least five people waiting in line. "there." he exclaimed leaning slightly into her and pointing "do you want to go with me or with them?" He asked.

Garth smiled to her as he walked with her towards the glass blowing section. "It's good to see them smile." Raven smiled as he held the flap open for her. " Oh they are beautiful." She murmured. Her eyes looking at dark blue one.

Jinx looked at Raven then to Roy chewing her bottom lip. "With you. As long as you don't let go." she moved closer to him. Roy nodded and shifted grabbing her hand. He moved through the crowd pulling her close to him. "Sorry ignored the smell of my sunscreen you know ginger and all." He got in line her hip nearly touching his.

Garth smiled as he saw something in the same color, he picked up the small pendant with the same blue in the middle as a hand blow flower. "I think this one would like nice on you. "

Raven blushed and took the piece and held it up to her eyes. "Does it distract from my eyes?"

Jinx laced her fingers with his as she giggled. "I don't mind the smell of it. I'm wearing my own, mines SPF like 100 not even kidding."she playfully bumped into him.

Garth smiled as he shook his head. "Nothing could take away from them. If you like it may I get it for you?"

"You mean your Indian Heritage doesn't keep you from burnin?" He smiled. The line moved pretty fast and it wasn't long until they got their candy nuts. Roy popped a few in his mouth and then offered her the bag. Never letting her hand go.

Raven gave him an almost smile and held it up to his eyes. "It matches your eyes perfectly." She mused turning over in her hand. "If you want to I will accept it as a gift."

Jinx looked up at him, realizing she liked that he made her feel delicate and protected. "Soulless witch remember?" She half joked, it was still a sore spot with her. Her mom had abandoned her at birth thinking she was a witch. She popped a few in her mouth. "Mmm still warm."

Garth nodded buying her both the pendant and a chain for it. He moved lifting her hair to place it around her neck. She touched it gently looking up at him "how does it look?"

"Hey I'm ginger I have no soul either. So we can be soulless together." He gently rubbed his thumb across her back of her hand. "where to next Clover?" He asked putting more nuts into his mouth. He used the nickname that he had given her from the drunken night it was all about luck with her.

"I'm not sure. .. we could go look at the guitar stand?" she felt the same spark building in her that she had the drunken night. She stole a nut out of his hand popping it in her mouth.

"You look stunning as always. "He smiled and offered her his hand. "Looks like they ditched us."

Roy looked around noticing that the guitar stand was farther away. He loved the feeling of her next to him. Like he was her only protection. "I love your dress." he stated moving around the people. His hand brush along the hem of her skirt. Jinx tried to not panic at that reminding herself he already knew about the scar. "Rae picked it out. .."she looked back at the tent her empty hand texting Rae. "I am going to look at the painted instruments. You should meet us there. "

Raven was surprised to see her friend had gone so willingly with Roy she hoped that she would be okay. Her conversation from last night played in her mind as Garth offered her his hand. She hesitantly took it and let him guide her. Garth smiled softly at her. "What would you like to see? "He was a gentleman and moved her out of the way of a large man who wasn't paying attention.

Raven felt her phone beep and looked down. "let's go to painted instruments the other two are there." Raven talked over the large crowd.

"She calling you to her?" He walked carefully through the crowd keeping her safe and close. "I didn't think she'd like to be that far away from you. Not that I blame her." Raven nodded, "she still is struggling she wanted wear a sweat shirt and jeans... I had to talk her out of it. I hope she can find someone to heal her."

Garth nodded. "I think in some way they need each other. He's been drinking himself silly just to sleep. I've been worried about them both. How's Wally doing?"

Raven bit her lip seeing the instrument tent ahead. "I think he's hurt he doesn't understand why he can't help her." His hand felt weird in hers. it was nice pleasant feeling. Just strange.

Roy spotted a red electric guitar and gawked at it. "Wow what I would have gave to have something like this when I was 13."

"Why then and not know?" She asked as she's ran her fingers over a large harp.

Roy glanced back at her. "I never learned to play but I wanted to be Billie Joe Armstrong when I was young." He mused running his fingers over the strings they reminded him of his bow a tiny bit thinner.

Jinx nodded. "So why not learn now? "

Roy looked and her and shrugged. "it all my spare time?" he joked.

"I don't know that any of us can help her. She needs to be given time. But this is a good start." he looked at her again with a smile. "Thanks for coming. "

It was then that the man selling the guitar touched her shoulder. She instantly shrank back. She accidentally shocked Roy before curling up in a small ball. Her knees when to her chest, and she shook lightly. Her hands were soft a pink glow.

The vendor blinked. "I'm so sorry miss. I was just going to tell you about the guitar. ." he looked confused.

"Thank you for giving us a reason to come out." She stepped into the tent in time to see Jinx magic spark across her fingers as she crumbled to the floor. "Shit." Raven breathed as she hurried to her.

Roy bit back a slew of curses as he looked down at his hand. The back of his hand was charred where the pads of her fingers once were. He shakily turned it to see a dark red and purple mark on the palm. It looked like the veins in his hands were broken underneath his skin as it swelled and trailed in small patterns down his wrist. "Raven get her out of here." He snapped as Raven knelt down by her. She nodded once and then enveloped them in black energy.

Raven teleported them to the back of Jinx car where she let the girl sit against the door. She didn't dare touch her knowing it could be disastrous. "Jinxie." She cooed softly. "you're okay you're are safe." Jinx was too far gone in her own head. The inner turmoil and self hate swirling in her head. This wasn't her, and it made her angry. She was strong smart and confident. And he'd turned her into a coward.

She felt the tears start falling down her cheeks leaving burning trails down her skin as it connected with the electricity building in it. She was sure by now Roy would be sick of her. Now she had gone so far as to hurt him. Her finger nails were digging into the palms of her hands the pain giving her some sort of release as she was finally able to start hearing Raven's words.

Garth walked over to him before pulling him outside the tent and pouring some cold water over his hands. "I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you. We should ask Raven to heal it before we leave. " he felt guilty for pushing the girl so far. The whole thing happened so quick Roy didn't even remember being pulled out of the tent. He walked with Garth in a steady pace his hand pulsing along with each step. He was glad the girls had parked right next together. He walked over to Jinx's car and opened the back door.

"Are you okay Jinx?" Roy asked as he looked to raven "help me?" he asked softer.

Jinx was still curled up, she was starting to calm down. She choked out "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." She wanted to scream and fight, but she had no idea what to fight. Her fingers twitched as they stopped glowing. She looked up at her friends embarrassed of her behavior.

Garth was leaning against Roy's car. He figured he's just crowd the small car. "His hand could use a quick heal too."

Roy took a chance using his non-burned hand he brushed her cheek with his thumb. "Don't be upset." he whispered as if she was the only one there. "I'll call you tonight." Raven quickly healed his hand and as he left he prayed she wouldn't freak out as he pecked her. "bye. Thanks Rave."

Jinx waited for him to leave before smacking her head on the cat door. "What the hell is wrong with me? "

Garth shook his head as he drove to the tower. He texted Roy.

 **We going out tonight?**

 ** _I'll meet you at Harvey's._**

Raven grabbed her hand moving healing the nail prints in her hands. "It's okay you lost control it's not a big deal. Roy doesn't hate you." Reminded herself to text Garth a thank you text.

"But he should. Look at me I'm just a mess." She sighed. "I want my life back, it's like in on the outside watching it."

Raven brushed her tears off her face. "You're amazing how can anyone hate you?"

Jinx shook her head. "I was amazing now I'm damaged." She climbed through the center of her car starting it. "Back to my place?"

Raven nodded "You want me to drive?"

Jinx shook her head. "I don't mind driving." She carefully got them home.

Garth changed and then went to the pub, once there he looked to Roy. "What happened?"

"The booth owner touched her shoulder and she melted. I've never seen anything like it." Roy mumbled "I was holding her hand and her powers reacted."

Garth shook his head. "I can't imagine, it hurts to see her like this." He ran a hand through his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wanna go sit in the hot tub?" Jinx asked as she parked her purple car in the over crowded garage.

Garth sent a text to Raven saying, **"Thanks for today, sorry for how it ended. "**

"Yeah okay, sounds good you got a suit I borrow?" Raven asked. She touched her necklace once more as Garth's text alerted her.

 **'Thank you for my necklace it was enjoyable while it lasted.'**

"Of course, my top maybe a bit small thought." She replied as she moved to her room. She was just praying to not run into either of the men of the team. She hadn't seen Herald since she had destroyed the bathroom.

Raven walked side by side with Jinx feeling her uneasiness. She had a rush of excitement and instantly pulled her into her black portal. Once inside her room Raven sighed "sorry Wally was just ahead." She moved to the girls closet.

Jinx got dressed in her own suit and skirt that that covered her scar. "I can't stand the way he looks at me, like I'm going to break at any moment." She sighed a bit more. "I just want to go back in time."

"I promise he's just worried about you. I know he doesn't want to hurt you. But that kiss he gave you spoke millions of words." She reassured."Wally is just worried and confused, I think because he doesn't know about the rape." She mumbled. Raven put the black two piece and looked down with a frown. She never felt "big" with Star around but Jinx, was a different story. She tucked her boobs in a little bit. Almost trying to squish them down.

"What words though? I used to know what everything meant. Now I just feel lost." She looked to Rae, with a confessed look. "Should I tell him. .. he's one of my best friend?" She grabbed a towel for them both.

"From what I saw he was worried about you he opened the door with no regard to me. In fact had it not been for my powers he would have ignored me entirely. The kiss was small gentle comforting you."

Jinx took Rae's hand and moved to sit in the hot tub. She closed her eyes relaxing in the warm water. "Think I'll ever be me again?"

"If you want to tell Wally you can. I know Roy wouldn't tell him because he knew it wasn't his place." She sunk into the warm water nearly purring as she went. "You are still Jinx just with panic attacks and I think over time you'll be okay."

"I wouldn't know where to start. It's hard, I don't even feel like myself really." She rested her head on the girl's shoulder. "And if I tell Wally I feel like it's asking him to share in the pain you know? "

"Tell me what?" Wally walked out looking at the two girls. Raven jumped surprised by his interruption.

Jinx jumped just as high as her friend. "That I'm sorry I've been so distant.." she looked up at him but not in the eyes. She grabbed a hold of Raven's hand from underneath the water.

* * *

...Across town...

Roy ordered a thing of bread sticks and his drink before picking a booth by the pool table. "Well at least me and you are now on the same playing field. One step for ward and four steps back."

Garth nodded. "What are you after Roy?" he took a sip of his drink. "Sometimes it helps to know where the end is to know what direction your really going. "

Roy huffed his brain spinning. "I honestly don't know. Things have shifted greatly."

Garth rose a brow."Like what? "

Roy tossed his drink back. "Garth, Jinx honestly was just another girl that I took too much time trying to impress so I could get in her pants. And now I can't get the look of her nearly dead broken naked body on the ground now." He took a deep breath. " It always there every time I close my eyes."

Garth sighed. "Is that why you haven't taken anyone home lately?" He watched Roy carefully. "Do you maybe have feelings for her?"

Roy rose his brow as their food arrived. "Not possible." He muttered grabbing some food.

Garth took a bite of food himself. "And why not? She's beautiful smart and can keep you on your toes. "

"Because..." He trailed his friend made a great point. "Well she deserves some better."

"Better how? She deserves somebody who can keep up with both her body and mind. And you seem to do that." He said still watching him. "Going to call her tonight? "

Roy once again shrugged he didn't know why he was fighting so many feeling but his nightmares wasn't the only factor in his thirst for hard liquor. "yeah I want to be at least able to form sentences so I'll take it easy until after the phone call."

Garth nodded. "We could just buy a bottle and drink at home. That way you can talk as long as you need." He looked at his phone seeing the message from Rae he responded. **'I'm glad you like it. We should do it again sometime.'**

"This is why your my best friend." He smirked.

Garth smirked back at him. "Ready to cash out Casanova?"

"Yes sir." He agreed he moved to the bar and bought himself a bottle of bourbon.

Garth shook his head paying his own tab. "Come on then, good sir let's get you home."

* * *

Raven squeezed her hand. As Wally eyes looked curiously at them. "Why is that painful? I understand that you've had something scary happen to you being attack left for dead isn't a reason for me to like you any less." His eyes darted from the pair before trailing down Ravens bust. He couldn't help it being he who he was.

Raven blushed as she sank farther down.

Jinx sighed. "I.." she sighed wishing she could sink into the water with Raven. "There is more to it then you think. "

Wally didn't even blink as he dash inside and then back out in board trunks. He moved into the water surprisingly carefully sitting far away from the two girls. "Okay I'm hear to listen, but fair warning if this about you being raped then you don't have to say it. I know." He started out strong and by the end of it he was doing something that Raven had seen Beast Boy do. His shoulders shrunk and his voice dropped in volume. He rand his hand through his red hair but kept his gaze fixed on Jinx. "I was with Herald when we got the police report."

Raven had to shut her parted mouth as looked at him stunned. "You knew? How long?"

"The day after you got home." He answered Ravens question as if Jinx had been the one who said it.

Jinx bit her lip, they all knew. Her "family" those sure choose to be close to all knew she was dirty and damaged. Yet somehow this gave her a small sense of relief. Her cat like eyes watched him, her fingers still locked with Raven's as if that would make this conversation easier. "So you know everything then?" her voice sounded meek, and she cursed herself for that. Her other hand rested over where the pink scar now lived on her pale skin.

Despite her nature and her constant need for attention and affection, Wally until that day had been the only person she'd shared herself with fully. She put on a good act, but truth was they were still in a lot of ways just kids. They had been in puppy love for what seemed like forever but it just didn't work. Neither one was truly sure why, just that eventually it fell apart. Not that much changed when it did. They still were close as thieves. Wally still hit on anything that looked remotely like a women, and Jinx still sat way to close to everyone. Only thing that really changed was where Jinx slept.

Wally's green eyes studied her carefully. "Yeah I know all the details. The bad ones as well." He shifted finally breaking his stares off her and on to Raven. "I was waiting for you to tell me I knew in time you would."

Jinx nodded. "I didn't want to admit it happened. . Like that would make it not have ever happened." She sighed taking a deep breath and moving over hugging him. "I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry I can only imagine the pain. You know how much I care about you and it kills me to know someone hurt you like that." He hugged her back softly. "I'm always here to help."

Jinx nodded looking at both of them. "Thank you both. You're so good to me. I'll get better I promise. I won't let him win." She said more confident then she'd been in weeks. Raven smiled brightly as she gave her friend a big hug.

* * *

Later that night Roy finally dialed jinx number and waited patiently for her to pick up.

Jinx looked at the sleeping Raven in her bed with a smile she quietly answered her phone. "Hey there, was just starting to think you forgot about me. I'm really sorry about this afternoon. ."

Roy smiled at the sound of her sweet voice. "I don't think I could ever forget about you. How was your evening feeling better I hope?"

"Yeah a lot. I found out Wally knows. . But I feel okay about it. Like I don't know how to explain it. But I'm glad that you guys don't blame me." She was struggling with her words.

"I'm surprised he's not freaking out. But I'm glad he knows too know I won't walk on egg shells around him. I'm glad you're feeling better." He paused hearing her last comment "Why would we blame you? None of this is your fault."

Jinx sighed. "I'm not really sure how to say what I mean. I should have still been being more careful. You know?" She ran her tongue over her lips. "You in bed?"

"Yep I got home from a Havery's Pub a hour or so ago. So I'm now I'm bed. You in bed too?"

"Yup... with Rae." She said suggestively with a giggle.

"Oh?" Letting his voice show his happiness. "How's that going a girl slumber party?"

Jinx whined. "She never let's me play with her." She giggled a bit. Surprisingly, the girl had tried a few times before, a long while back.

Roy smiled hearing her mischievousness in her voice. "you can be such a tease Clover."

"Oh you love it."she stretched out with a soft moan as her back cracked. "Whatcha' thinking about? "

"Eh nothing really just about you."

"Oh really? What about me?" Her voice was soft and feminine sounding. She got like that when in bed, it was like a secret side of her she shared with him.

He puffed his favorite pillow and listen to that echo in her voice. "Just how how beautiful you are and I wish you were right here with me."

Jinx blushed. "You're such a sweet talker. What would be different if I was there? "

"Well you would be with me of course. And I would hold you but not too tight. I know how fierce you can be when someone gets too close."

"You don't strike me as the cuddling type Red." She said playing with her own hair. "But I do love to cuddle." She yawned. "Tell me more about you."

"I would be a cuddler if you were here. What do you want to know little Clover? My favorite color? Or my sleeping habits?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine?" She closed her eyes thinking on how nice it would be to cuddle again without fear.

"Well here comes the surprise. Favorite color is actually black and sliver. And I can't sleep with heavy blankets just sheets. I wake up at least twice through the night sometimes because of nightmares or other reasons. I don't fall sleep easily but I was taught to rise with the sun so my body never forgot." he hummed thinking. "Okay your turn love."

She paused thinking if he realized what he had just said to her. "Purple, I like purple. My least favorite is pink... no yellow I detest yellow. I prefer to sleep in a big t-shirt or naked with satin or silk sheets. I like how they feel on my skin." she thought on what was next. "I hate spicy food. Shocking right? "

"So.. are you naked now?" He teased. "I'm just kidding although if you are don't blame me for dreaming about that tonight. I hate all fruits as a child I was raised on almost vegan diet. Meat was a special treat. I guess I make up for it now. I've never liked swimming and my favorite place to visit is anywhere with forests."

"I am in a t-shirt." she said softly. "I love fruit and a good burger. I love being in the water and anywhere I can hear the earth's song. It's where I get my powers, they are stronger when I'm barefoot. I've always wanted to spend a night in the redwood forest." She thought on her next question. "When did you discover sex?" she blushed at the thought.

"That's really cool." He responded not knowing about her powers. "Someday I'd love to take you. After the big mission with the Brother hood of evil I left and camped out for a few days. It was so peaceful." He briefly chuckled as he heard her next question. "Well, I guess you could say I was a normal horny teenager. Masturbating at the age of 13. It didn't take me long to figure out what felt good. I actually didn't lose my virginity until I was 17 though. Life of a superhero made sure of that. Surprisingly it wasn't what I thought it would be but it's gotten better now."

Jinx smiled. "I'd like that, I was fifteen. But once I started I never looked back." She ran her tongue over her lips. "The first time is never as good as you expect. Mine was with Wally so I'll spare you the details." She chuckled.

"That's true so how long did that last, with Wally?" He was surprised by her boldness but at the same time it made sense. This was different over the phone.

"Going out or the first time?" She knew with him just a wall way she'd have to choose her words carefully.

He scoffed at his poor use in words. "I mean how long did you guys have a sexual relationship?"

"About a year after. I am the jealous type. It was hard watching him flirt. Not that I'm not touchy feely but I worried I wasn't good enough. I let my insecurities get the best of me. "She's said softly. "How about you any long term relationships? "

"I'm sorry. I uh... am a more of rotating glass door. Girls come in as quickly as they go out. So no I haven't." he replied sheepishly.

"Do you ever think that will change? "She asked in her own sheepish voice. She enjoyed playing this game with him.

"Well if I'm being honest..." he sighed. "Honestly Jinx I really like you and it's weird for me because I don't usually get stuck on girls, but your different."

Jinx giggled. "It's 'cuz I keep you guessing." She said honestly. Her eyes closing. "Ever think about me on nights when you're by yourself?" She asked both feeling bolder and more sleepy.

"You mean do I have sexual thoughts about you? Yes I do all the time." he wanted to ask her the same but decided against it.

Jinx felt herself blush, but enjoyed knowing that he could still say that. She let out a small cat like yawn. "Tell me a story Red," she asked softly she was losing the battle with sleep and his voice was making it happen.

* * *

Raven left Jinx unwillingly she knew she was needed home but it was hard to leave her friend. She made promises to come back and asked that Wally look after make sure she didn't spiral out of control again.

When she walked into the tower she was hit with a strong heavy emotion. She moved from room looking for who was emitting such pain and anger. As she knocked on Beast Boys door the feeling dissipated. He pulled her into a tight hug catching her off guard. "Are you okay?" She inquired knowing that before he was feeling something much different. He frown and instead threw a question back.

When Rae came home Beast Boy was acting strange, he was happy to see her at first. Then the smell hit him. "I thought you were going to go see Jinx not Fish boy?" He grumbled, he knew he had no right but he was jealous. He wanted her.

Her hand flew to her necklace and she wonder how he had known. "I did go see Jinx we met up with Roy and Garth for an hour." She explained watching his face. His emotion has slowly returned and once again she couldn't help but ask if he was okay once more.

"Yeah I'll be okay. Sorry I snapped at you." He let out a sigh as his shoulders fell. He knew he was being ridiculous. His eyes looked tired and frustrated.

"Did you break up with her or did she break up with you?" Was all she asked.

"Neither yet. . I caught her with somebody else. " he said crestfallen.

Raven looked down sighing she involuntarily reached up standing on her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry Gar."

Garfield hugged her tightly his eyes closing as he breathed in her scent. "I missed you this weekend."

The sound of his voice sent a spark straight down her spine making her erupted in goosebumps. She moved slightly looking up at him. "I am truly sorry having your heart ripped out is never fun. But I'm sure someone will come along who is better and will treat you right."

Gar sighed. "Maybe, maybe not." He stepped back from her worried he was making her uncomfortable. "I'll get used to being alone I'm sure. "

She offered him a smile and shook her head. "Being alone isn't so bad Gar." She turned "Come on let's go annoy Cyborg." She smirked knowing that would help.

Gar let the smile creep into his lips. "You always know just what to say."

* * *

Jinx began talking to him more nights then not. They often played the question game. After a few weeks she flipped on the video on her phone. She was alone in the Tower the others were on a mission that Herald had told her she couldn't go on. All he could see was her face and the delicate curve of her collar bone peaking out from her black silk sheets. "I know it's ridiculous but I'm scared being here alone. .."

Roy found himself completely surprised on how much he enjoyed talking to her. He told her stories of his childhood or stories his caretaker would tell him about native American spirits. After that first call he'd bid her goodnight and instantly fell asleep without the aid of alcohol.

"That a very logical thing to be afraid of. I don't blame you. But you made the right decision calling me." he stated his eyes studying the curve of that bone. His pants tighten as thoughts of her writhing under him entered his mind. He wanted to lick and kiss run his fingers across it all while she made soft breathy hums of approval.

Jinx slowly turned to lay on her side, the sheets clinging to her pale skin and showing off her curves. "Like what you see Red?" She liked the look on his face.

He flushed looking at her, "you caught me. You look amazing."

Jinx giggled. "In this old thing?" She stretched a bit starting their game the same way she always did. "So whatcha' thinking about? "

He lick his lip as his free hand moved south he unbuttoned himself. "I'm thinking about you." he stated pulling his zipper down to release some pressure. "how cute you'd look in my bed."

Jinx gained a mischievous smile. "What would you do to me if I was there?" She let her eyes spark.

He licked his lip again and pushed his pants down freeing his erection he was glad she couldn't see what he was doing. "I'd kiss you softly. Tangling my hands in your hair."

Jinx tilted her head and that thought, revealing now creamy white skin. "My hair is a mess tonight but I'd love to feel your fingers in it. "

"I'll come right over." he teased.

Jinx's smirk grew. "Damn right you would." her eyes were locked on screen.

Roy stared at the screen for a while. "You're serious?" He asked not believing his eyes or ears.

Jinx smirked again. "Yes I'm serious, what cat got your tongue Red?" she had moments when she was back to her old self and this was one.

He didn't question her as he zipped himself back up and threw on a shirt. "I'll be there in thirty."

Thirty minutes later Roy punched in the code that let him into the tower. He quietly knock on her door. "Jinx its me." Jinx opened the door slowly grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the mostly dark room. She'd pulled on pj's. She had an off the shoulders top and knee length shorts. "I think I was promised kisses and hands in my hair."

He moved forward pulling her to his mouth. His heart was racing as she tasted of heaven. He pulled her into the bed and ran his hands through her hair. He hummed as his pine musk scent mixed with hers sweet pea lilac smell. Jinx whimpered into his mouth her arms looping over his neck. She was warm and delicate in his arms. She let her body push into his. He let her be on top letting her choose what she wanted but it didn't stop him from rocking against her hips his tongue dances around hers as he gently pulled on the hair of her scalp. Jinx moaned softly, she rocked with him. Her body moving with his and god did it feel good. Her eyes where closed as she moved her hands up his shirt.

His one hand stayed lock in her hair while the other gently moved down her neck and rested on her shoulder blade. He was respecting her which was a feat in itself. "Red?" her voice came out both sultry and slightly shaky. Her body was responding to every touch he made with softly sparks. She chewed his bottom lip tugging it between her teeth ever so gently.

He pulled away moving his hands into a freeze motion as he was positive that he had over step the boundaries. "Sorry."

Jinx shook her head. "Don't be sorry. . I just don't want to lead you on. ..I don't know how far I'm ready to go. .."

He blinked understanding completely. "I know clover I wouldn't expect you to be ready. How about we go your pace we can do want ever you want." He offered her a smile and rubbed the side of her cheek with his thumb.

Jinx smiled leaning into his hand. "Thanks Red." She cuddled into him her body still pushed tight. "Do you have any idea how many nights I've dreamt of being in your arms? "

"Really? I didn't know you had such a crush on me little clover." He teased his hand rested on her back. "Late night for your team huh?" he questioned looking at the clock.

Jinx blushed softly. "Maybe I do ... and yeah. . They may have gotten a hotel or something. ..Herald is being ridiculous. . He won't let me go on any major missions until I go to some support group thing. "

"Herald and Karen are perfect for each other. I always get morning patrol because she knows I like to drink at night so she's hoping to get me in a hangover. Jokes on her." He shifted getting comfy. "So you gonna let me sleep here with you?"

"You're crazy if you think your sleeping anywhere else." She put her head on his chest. "How is the joke on her?" She was tracing a pattern on his chest.

"I only get drunk enough to pass out plus I always eat and drink water so I never wake with a hang over." He explained yawning.

"Are you drunk tonight?" She asked her legs wrapping around his as she pulled just her silk sheets over them.

"No I got called out on mission then you called, the bottle Jack is on my nightstand. So I never got the chance to."

Jinx smiled at that thought. "Then I have you to myself. "She said proudly.

"Yes ma'am better this way." He whispered pulling her to his lips he loved her taste.

Jinx deepened the kiss before pulling back. "Promise you'll be here when I wake up?"

"First time in weeks that I haven't had early patrol so yeah I'll be here." He promised. Jinx kissed him again some of that same fierce spiral lingering in her lips like it had been the night of the drunken sofa.

He smiled as he settled down. "Come on Jinx it's bed time."

Jinx nodded as she fell asleep in his arms she didn't move much all night. Her head was still on his chest, her fingers clutching his shirt. One leg draped over his waist.

* * *

When he awoke he heard a soft knock coming from the door. He looked at the clock surprised to see it after 8:00. He nudged Jinx. "Jinx I think someone is at the door."

Sure enough Wally's voice echoed "Jinx."

Jinx groaned. "What?" She called as she move to the door opening it a crack. "Morning."

"Morning. Are you ready to go out patrolling with me Herald said I could take you. We can go get food after?" He stated.

Jinx sighed. "Can you give me a few minutes?" She asked softly. Her mind racing, she hasn't been on patrol since it happened. "Please."

"Yeah absolutely I'll be downstairs." He smirked looking at her shirt "Nice shirt." He commented and then zoomed off. Roy had gotten up and started getting dress.

Jinx moved over to him hugging him from behind. "Thank you, but I think we deserve a good morning kiss. ." She didn't want him to leave.

He could see her doubt. "You going to be okay?" he asked as he pulls her close to him. "You look amazing."

Jinx got up on her tip toes and kissed him. "I'm excited to be going out. . But what if I screw up?" She smiled at him. "Wanna meet for dinner?"

"You'll be okay. And I know Wally will take care of you." He kissed softly smelling her hair. "You read my mind."

"Text me when and wear?" She ordered disappearing into her closet coming out in her uniform. "I'll see you later little Clover." She winked at him as she left him standing in her room. She walked into the kitchen when Wally was waiting. "Sorry about that."

Wally smiled as he ate another muffin. "No big you excited to get out? We got upper west side today so it should be very mellow."

She nodded. "Very much so. .You think after food you could help me with something?" She linked her arm with his. "Ready?"

"Anything. I think this will be good Herald will see that and then you can come kick butt with us." He moved forward hold on tight he picked her up and moved at the speed of light.

"Help me find a tattoo shop?" Her arms around his neck holding herself tight. She always worried she'd fall. "He wants me to go to a support group. . He's still mad about that bathroom. .."

After about three minutes he stopped letting her down and sighed. "I know I think he just worried about you and he's frustrated with the PI she won't let us have some info on the case."

Jinx nodded she gave the PI every new piece of memory she'd remember. "What do you want to know I'll do my best to answer it." She walked with Wally.

He bumped his fist on her shoulder. "No worries I know its not going be easy and plus you don't know much." He looked passed her and saw a small human starting a fight with some men in a mustang. "Is that...?" He paused as See-more came into view.

Jinx turn around and it all came flooding back. It hit her hard, she was shaking with in seconds. From both fear and anger. "You fucking bastard.." she called towards See-more. Her powers arched between her fingers. The suit, the look on his face it am sent flashes through her mind.

See-more looked shocked as the girl was charging at him he didn't even have time to change his head gear before she was attacking him.

Wally when moving after her "Jinx!" He called

She had him pinned to the wall. Her hand drawn back with a strong arch. "I thought you were my friend at one point. .. surprised to see me See-more?" She spat. "Think you can just leave me there? That I'd just shrivel up and die as your dirty little secret?" She needed an answer, she felt her anger boiling under her skin. She'd forgotten in that moment about both Wally and Gizmo. Leaving her back vulnerable.

See-more growled as anger coursed through his body. "You're suppose to be dead traitor." He hissed He knocked his head forward head butting her forehead. "I guess I should have listened to Mammoth and killed you anyways." He mumbled dodging her fist. Wally had watched the commotion we he had tied Gizmo up with his own wire. He had called for the police and now was watching the fight take place.

"Tell me. Jinx how is your leg healing?" he taunted pressing the heel of his hand to her scar.

"Get the hell away from her." snapped Wally as he grabbed Jinx away from him. "You're going to jail See-more and you're not getting out anytime soon." The speedster, grabbed a hold of his eye helmet and caused it to short circuit the mechanism causing him to shout in pain.

Jinx winced her head now feeling like it was splitting, she stumbled a bit from the impact. She felt the rush of memories flooding her head. She yipped at the touch of her scar it still bothered her at times the nerve clusters having been damaged by the laser. Jinx felt Wally pull her back as reality clicked back in. She wanted to collapse into his arms. "It ... he. ." she knew Wally had already figured it out. She knew better them to attach again as their was no hope of get being able to stop. She couldn't let her anger get the better of her.

Wally wrapped his arm arm around her as he guided her away from the two villains. He sat her down on the curb and mumble something unintelligible under his breath. He bend down to look at her, examining her head.

Roy texted Jinx the location to the restaurant it was a nice place that served fish and steak. _**"I slept better last night then I have in years. Thank you. Miles Steak house at 7? Do you want me to pick you up or meet you there?'**_

"What?" She asked unable to figure out what he'd said. "Sorry, I lost my temper." she mumbled herself. She felt her phone go off but was going to let it go for a minute.

Wally sat down next to her. "Are you okay?" He asked his hand touching her shoulder. He looked back at the two captured villains and huffed loudly. "He's lucky I don't kill him now."

"If I can't then you can't." She put her head on his shoulder. "If I say no will you think less of me?" She sighed again. **_"I'll meet you there. I slept well too.. I'm going to need a stiff drink."_**

"I would never think less of you. Do you want to go home or maybe have Argent come get you? You don't have to wait for the cops."  
 _ **  
"Yeah? Is everything okay?"**_ he knew she was out with Wally.

"I'll have to talk to them anyways. . They'll need what I remembered. ."she sighed as she typed. _ **"I remember what happened."**_ She was shaking. "Do you think he's done this to other people?"

Wally wrapped her in a hug kissing the top of her head. "It's hard to say but it's always possible."

Roy frowned as he climbed out of his shower. **_"Can I come see you? I'll come get you and we can talk?"_**

 ** _"Yeah, I'm waiting for the police. I'm sure I have to give a full statement now."_** She didn't move way from him. "I just don't want it to happen to anyone else. .I got lucky. ."

 ** _"Okay send me you location I'll probably get there as the cops are leaving.'_**

Wally nodded. "I'm glad I was here with you. I can even process what would have happen had you been alone. This is why he's going away."

She sent it to him straight from her location in her phone GPS. Before looking to Wally. "I would have gotten myself killed. .. I forgot little man was even there. . " She sighed. "Do you think Heralds right? Am I not ready to be back on duty?"

Wally sighed "It's hard to say because you acted out of hate and anger. Had it been anyone else I don't think you would have done that. You just got to trust yourself and let you body decide if it's too much for you maybe just back off for a bit. No one is going to hate you for it."

The cops arrived twenty minutes later PI Jones was there as usual. "Miss Teer." Jinx's identity code name "Let's go talk in my car away from everyone." She lead the girl to a black Ford and got it. " Okay now we start slow everything you remember okay." She pulled out her recorder and hit the red button.

Argent had heard the report on her commutator and drove up to where they were. She moved to sit next to Wally. "You okay?" She didn't know how he'd held back so well.

Jinx had just gotten herself calm as she took a deep breath. She started at the beach, then being hit in the head, waking up in the wear house, followed by the laser. Then the hard part, she filled her in on the names bed called her, the things he'd done and that he beat her saying he should kill her. Her nails dug softly into the flesh of her palm.

Wally was please to see the dark girl as she approached him. "Yeah I'm good." He answered pushing his hair back against his googles. "I'm glad she okay you know? Maybe she can finally heal."

Roy showed up a few minutes later as the two were seeing the detaining police off. "Wally? What's going on? Where is Jinx?"

Jones finished with the statement and offered her a tissue. "I know how hard this is do you have someone you can talk to?"

Jinx nodded. "I have good friends. I'm lucky that way." She dried her eyes. "Promise me he'll never do it to anyone else, that he'll be locked up for a long time? "

Argent pointed to the car where the two women were talking. "It was See-more." She nodded to Wally. "I can't imagine knowing it happened but having no idea of what happened. She couldn't even tell me if it was more then one person. She's getting her closure."

"This isn't some petty thief like usual, He's going away for a LONG time Jinx. I promise." She clicked off her recorder and nodded. "I don't need anything else. Thank you for your statement."

Roy nodded as the car opened he waited until she saw him then he offered her a smile. "Hey Clover."

Jinx forced a smile. "Hey Red." She looked to her friend with a nod. She looked drained. "I feel kinda better. .."

He wrapped her in a hug. "Wanna go eat?" He turned looking at Wally. "Mind if I steal her from you?"

"Sure." he smiled "I'm glad you're okay Jinx. I'll take this beauty out with me." he motioned to Argent.

Jinx looked to him. "I'm not really hungry but I'll try and eat. "

Argent blushed as she looked up at him. "We gong some where?" She asked softly.

"Okay well figure it out." He whispered kissing her head. "Thanks Wally." he stated guiding her to his car.

Wally smiled at her and nodded. "If you want to that is."

Jinx looked up at him with red eyes. "I missed you.." her words were soft.

Argent rose a brow. "I can be convinced to do so." She was in tight leather pants and a halter top.

He gently kissed her. "You saw me two hours ago." he whispered. "but I know what you mean I miss you too." he held her close as he opened the door for her.

"Well pretty lady can I take you to lunch?"

"It feels like forever." She said softly sighing as her plans for the day seamed less doable. She climbed into the car.

Argent smiled softly. "Sure, I could eat."

* * *

Roy moved into the car and grabbed her hand pressing it softly to his lips. "Did you have something in mind that you wanted to do?

Jinx shrugged. "I had ideas for the day. ..I had wanted to find a tattoo shop." She looked up at him.

Roy put on his sunglasses, fired up his engine and nodded. "Bella's Tats is where I get mine done. Jess does mine, she's amazing. Do you want to see if she can get you in today?"

"What I want may take a while, you willing to sit with me while I get it done?" She has her hand resting on his knee. She wanted to feel beautiful again.

Roy smiled, "of course is this your first?" Thinking about her picture she sent him.

Jinx nodded, she was nervous about it. "I can't stand looking at myself."

"Then I will most definitely stay and you can squeeze my hand. But honestly you are a big strong girl you'll handle it fine." He smiled as he drove to the tattoo shop.

"I'm sure I will be fine. I just know where I want it is still tender." She watched the buildings. "How many do you have?"

* * *

"Any place you'd prefer?" Wally asked.

"Some place with decent food?" She asked watching him.

Wally walked to Argent's car. "Okay You drive and I'll direct you to Shasa's?"

Argent climbed in with a smile starting up her car. "Think she's ready to go back out on missions with us? I don't think she does well locked in the tower."

"I hope so she was distracted today I think getting her back into training will help too." Wally smirked. "Take your first right."

Argent has a small smile on her face, her dark hair was in her face as she took the turn. "Can you blame her? They were once friends."

"I can't believe it. What an asshole. Left then it's the white building on the right hand side. You like Chinese food?" he hadn't really asked as he had planned to take Jinx here anyways. It was one of their favorites.

"I'm pretty easy going, I can find something pretty much any where." She said finding a parking spot.

Wally zipped around the car and opened her door for her. "Good this place has amazing wantons."

Argent smiled. "So this you and Jinx's place?"

Wally smiled looking down. "Yeah it's been one of our favorites. You don't mind do ya?"

"Not at all." She forced a smile.

"You should smile more often. It makes your eye shine." Wally said softly.

Argent blushed. "Thanks."

* * *

Roy lead Jinx inside, the Tattoo shop, talking to her the whole time. "I have three all on my arms." He lifted his sleeves to show her. He explained each one and what they meant to him. As they walked to the counter there was a girl that looked like she only belonged at a tattoo parlor. She lifted her eyes but offered not even a hint of emotion on her face. "Jazz is Jess here?" He asked She smacked her lips and nodded. "Yup." She looked back down her demeanor not changing.

He laughed and then waved her off. "Okay nice talking to you bye Jazz." He grabbed Jinx's hand and pulled her back in a hallway. He stopped in front of a door that had pictures all over the door. He opened it without hesitation and pulled her in. "JESS?!" He called.

Jess was a tall woman, half her head was shaved, leaving long dark ringlets on her right side. Her right side also was covered in tats. The other side a blank canvas. "Roy." She purred standing. "I was wondering when you were going to come back." Her voice was soft sultry. She pulled him into a hug. "Who's the girl?" She raised her brow.

"Jess this is Jinx. She's in dire need of some ink." She moved away from him looking up and down at her. She smirked and tossed her head back towards Roy.

"You brought me a virgin how cute." She smiled and offered her hand. "So you're Roy's new girl huh?"

Jinx rose a brow her eyes watching the beautiful women, she wasn't sure how to answer her question. "That's a question for him. " she shook her hand trying not to let herself spark all. "I know what I want and I'm no stranger to pain." She pulled out her phone having drawn it out in henna on both her good leg and paper. "I want to feel beautiful again."

Jess's brown eyes took her phone and eyed the design "Oh this is gorgeous. I'll admit you got talent. You'd make an excellent Henna artist." She murmured she's moved over to her chair and began prepping her tools. "You got lucky I just had a cancellation that was suppose to last me four hours. So if you're ready let's get you washed up and get a stencil on you."

Roy had looked at her wondering if her comment meant she wanted to be his girl. Jinx took a deep breath before dropping her pants, she was in purple and black boy shorts. The scars on her leg still pink. "Will it cover?" She was watching Jess not Roy.

Jess moved closer inspecting the scar. She looked up at her raising her finger up showing that was going to feel it.

"I have some mild nerve damage under it. So I except it will hurt but I'm tired of looking at it." She brace herself for the touch.

The artist's finger trace feather like touch across it. "Well it's not raised too much. It healed very nicely. But I can work around it." She nodded grabbing her rubbing alcohol. Jess began working on her and it wasn't long before she was cleaning and prepping her needles. "Here we go any objections speak now or forever hold your peace."

Roy offered his hand to her. Jinx shook her head. "I never look back." She laid on her side first her fingers slipping in-between Roy's as she took a deep breath. She was giving Jess free rain on colors. Jess wasted no time getting to work on the tattoo. The trio talked about different things before the artist looked at Roy. "You never answered the question."

"Question?" He asked looking at the woman.

"Jinx and you? She gave you the freedom to call it. How you want it and I wanna know." Jess press. This made Roy blush as he looked down at Jinx. His heart started racing as she gave him a weak smile.

"uh. Achmm..." he cleared his throat. "Well I think she's gorgeous and she smart witty sassy... She know how to have a good time and she lets me protect her so..." he stopped peeking at her.

Jess laughed. "Aw hear that he totally wants you to be his baby mama." She teased her personality showing through.

"Jess!" He hissed. She laughed again wiping ink and blood off her leg.

"Don't be modest Harper... He wanted me to be his baby mama at one time too."

"I did not!" he cried out.

"Yes you did. You were close but I don't date my clients my honest to god rule." Roy shook his head pressing his fingers into the folds of his eyelids.

"Lets change the subject." he suggested. Jess rolled her eyes at the deep shade of red now.

"Sorry I embarrassed your boyfriend Jinx." Jess never was one to drop things.

Jinx would smile at him when he'd talk, she liked Jess and the way she could make Roy squirm. She found herself entertained. All be it slightly blushing herself. "At least I know where I stand now." She teased him.

Jinx handled most of it well, she gave Roy a few static type shocks when Jess would hit a painful spot. Her eyes would get glassy, but she was too proud to shed a tear. There were other times her head would tip back, eyes closed and lips slightly parted that you'd swear she was going to let it a moan like it somehow felt good.

Finally three hours cleaned the remaining smudges off with cool water. "Sick go look." She stated pointing to the full length mirror. Roy stared amazing at the work she had done the word completely hidden under a henna art garter belt design. The color was mainly black with the outside fading into a deep purple.

"Wow." was all Roy could say as he had ache to touch it.

Jinx stood slowly looking at the new darker ink on her skin. Jess did way better then she could ever hope to. She wanted to run her fingers over it, half expecting the lace to feel soft against her skin. Even though she knew the word was there it was gone. It was her first step to freedom. "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me."

She walked back over knowing it would need ointment and to be wrapped. The one side of her panties was carefully pushed up her thigh almost to her hip. "How much do I owe you?"

"You're welcome." Jess beamed she began helping wrap it. "For Roy's girl, hundred."

Roy stood flabbergasted. "What? You never give me such a deal.."

Jess shrugged "I like her better."

Jinx giggled. "Face it Roy I look better in my underwear." She teased she found her uniform bottom and pulled out cash handing her double what she asked.

"Roy you hold on to this girl," she took the two bills from her. "Because if you don't I look her up." She smiled.

"You don't date your clients." Roy pointed out.

This made a wicked grin grow on her mouth. "I'd make an exception for her." She winked at Jinx. "Come back any time Dollface." Then she leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Jinx blushed and giggled at the kiss to the cheek. "I have that affect on people." She slowly pulled on her bottoms thinking it best to not walk outside half naked. "And I'll keep that in mind." She turned to Roy. "Did you still want to do dinner?"

Roy grabbed her hand thanking Jess once more. "Yes anywhere your set on going?" He asked looking at her bright eyes.

"I thought you had a plan for where you wanted to go tonight.. I'd have to look at your message or its it to late?" She smiled up at him. "So do I have a title Red?"

"I was just making sure you didn't have your heart on something else. It's never too late babe." he lead her out the door. The shop was busier people coming and getting drunk tats. Roy nodded at very buff man who recognized him. "Hold on to me." Roy whispered. He moved around people and finally got her out into the parking lot. Jinx stayed close to him a smile on her face. She was polite I everyone. "This place here busy fast doesn't it?"Once there he smiled at her. "I would love it if you were just mine. But I'm not going to force a label unless you want one. Do you want one?"

She looked up at him. "If your willing to give me one. I'd like it. " she knew it would make her feel better. "As long as I can give you one back."

As he moved to the Jag he pulled her resting her onto the car itself. His hands pushed her hair back to have access to her face. Tilting his head down he captured her lips with his. Sparks flew down his body and just like that he was ready to give her anything she desired. Pulling her chin up his tongue traced the outside of her lip. "I've be never been a boyfriend so I'll need coaching." he whispered into her mouth.

"I'll train you up right." She said learning up to catch his lips again pulling his bottom lip between hers, her hand moving to his hips pulling him closer to herself. A soft noise echoed from him as his hips hit hers. His was glad to be wearing jeans it hid his need for her. He kissed her for a long while enjoying the taste of her. She was soft and delicate.

Jinx smile grew as she pulled away. She let out a content sigh. "I like that noise.. I can't wait to find out what other ones I can cause you to make. But for now dinner." She smirked

He shifted licking his lips. "Mark my words Clover someday, I'll take you to the stars I'll show you what its like to have a real man move inside you." She shuttered at his words as it sent sparks down her spine. She swallowed fighting to keep from losing him again. But when you talk to a girl like that you can really rule her up. He took her to a casual restaurant that was fancy but didn't require you to be. He ordered steak but told her to get want ever she wanted everything was amazing.

Jinx followed his lead getting a steak because why the hell not. She smiled at him from across the table. "Coming home with me tonight?"

"Is that a question or a request?" He asked looking at her sipping on his water.

"Both." she replied softly as she looked up at him through her bright cat eyes.

"Then of course. Who else is going to rub lotion on that leg of yours?" He smiled for a moment before it fell. "I'm going to have to leave early thought I have morning patrol then training."

Jinx nodded. "Would it be easier if I came home with you then?" She asked carefully taking a bite of steak. "Do you like it by the way?"

He raised his brow looking at her. "I've never brought a girl home." He thought on it. "But I've never had a girlfriend so... a day of firsts." He ate slow savoring his meal. "Do I like what?"

"My tattoo. I never bothered to ask what you thought of it." She let her leg brush his with a mischievous smile on her face.

"I'll show you how much I like it once its healed." He replied his voice dropping to a strange unfamiliar low tone for him. "Do you like it? Feel like a new woman?"

She shuttered again softly, he had way of making her feel alive. In a way she didn't know she needed. "I do. To both really it makes me feel a bit like my old self. More sexy less damaged."

"Good. We need more of that." He smiled. After they ate he walked her to the car. "So my tower then?" He didn't wait for her to answer before he went on. "I have something to show you."

Jinx climbed into his car her hand moving to his knee. "I left you a surprise hidden in here, did you ever find it?" She'd hidden a small stuffed elaborate elephant for good luck.

He smirked "Open the glove box." He instructed. He had placed him in there to be with him everywhere he went. Jinx smiled. "He protects you. " she said honestly. She'd put a small protection spell on it.

He drove her the familiar way, but when they reached the turn to go to the bridge he swung left instead heading straight for the trees. He drove down the road soft music playing in the background. He turned once more onto a dirt road and parked his car. There was a chain gate that said no trespassing on it. He looked towards her. "You trust me?" It was dark and for all she could tell that he was taking her into the dark woods to do... what?

She got out and took his hand. "As long as you stay close I'll be okay. I trust you with my life my Roy, Red."

"Good because I would never hurt you, on purpose that is." He smiled taking her hand and leading her pass the gate. They walked in the dark for a little bit moving into the deeper woods. It was much cooler in here but he seemed to be unfazed by it as he shrugged off his jacket and wrapped around her shoulders. He lead her in deeper and deeper but it was clear he knew where he was going he didn't falter once or trip knowing the path like the back of his hand.

They had walked at least a good ten minutes before they came into a clearing. There was patch of grass out in the middle of this dirt barren path. He smiled as he moved to it. The trees circled it making it look like a secret little place. "I come here to think. I've never showed anyone not even Garth." He explained. He dropped to his knees before padding the ground for her.

Jinx took it all in, she pulled off her shoes before sitting next to him. She moved her small feet through the soft cool grass. "It's beautiful here. I'm very honored."

"I haven't even shown you the best part." He replied pulling her chin up. He let her eyes see what he loved looking at. Away from all the city lights you could see against the black sky millions and millions of stars.

Jinx let herself relax falling into the grass. "This is a little piece of Nirvana "she laid there taking everything in. "Do you hear the forests song?" She asked carefully. Not sure how to word what she drew her powers from.

Roy fell back on to his back as he stared at the glimmering stars. This was his heaven completely. He smiled at her tracing the line of her jaw. "I haven't heard that term since I was at least 10. I never knew what it meant until I found this place. This is the only place that quiets my 'pesadilla' The forest song I mean." He wondered if she would connect the demon on his shoulder the one that always there even before he permanently inked it into his skin.

Jinx turned to him. "How do you know so much?" She turned and put her head gently on where his tattoo was."Thank you for letting me in."

"It was my caretaker, before Ollie, he was practicing native american who strongly believed that with out nature we were nothing. He taught me a lot." His eyes looked down as he brought back to the pass. "It's weird but I've never been more comfortable around someone before, it's like our souls were made for each other."

"Almost like we've done this before?" She asked knowing her own set of beliefs. She was looking at both him and the stars. She chewed her lip before turning his cheek to make him look at her. She kissed him softly her finger tips still resting on his skin. That delicate spark still on their skin.

"Yeah." he whispered. As his felt her turn his cheek he smiled looking at her soft features in the dark light. She leaned in and just like he stated again it was a day of firsts. He kissed her soft and slow placing himself entirely through this kiss. His hand buried into the locks of her pink hair. By the time they finished the kiss Jinx found herself breathless and her heart racing. "No ones ever kissed me like that before."

"Well I've never put all my emotions into my kissing. So again a first. Ready go to my bed? It's warmer I promise."

Jinx nodded. "Yeah." She carefully slipped her shoes back in following him closely. Her hand in his. "Can I sleep in one of your shirts?"

He took her back to the tower. Glad that his leader seemed to absent in the halls. He turned the corner and sure enough there was Garth. "Hey man." He greeted. "Have you met my girlfriend? Jinx?" He smirked stressing the word girlfriend.

Garth smiled. "If it was anyone else I'd chastise you for bringing them here. But it's about time you too. Don't fuck it up Roy." He patted his friends shoulder.

Jinx smirked up at them both. "I'll train him right."

"Wow strong words for a fish boy, you kiss your mama with that mouth?" He smirked playing with him. "Well please excuse us I must go explore my girlfriend." he joke leading her to the bedroom marked "Speedy"

Jinx blushed brightly as she waved good bye to Garth. She smirked at him as she walked into his room. Her leg was starting to itch. She was waiting to see what he'd do. Roy moved them to his bed, his room was simple a few different things on his walls, a target that had a rubber kid arrow sticking from the bulls eye. His bedspread was grey and black. He took the black bag from her and began moving her bottoms slowly from her legs. "Off." He commanded from the fabric. Once that was done he gently pulled the clear wrap from her skin careful of her skin. He grabbed out the special lotion. Squiring a little out he began rubbing gradual patterns over her raised skin. He gently blew on it cooling the warm skin.

Jinx let out a sigh."If I was a cat I'd be purring. That is the best feeling I've felt in a long time. "Can you still make it out?" She asked worried that she didn't see it because she didn't want to.

"No he brushed his thumb over her leg. Jess does amazing jobs." he moved leaning in he gently kissed her inner thigh above her tat.

Jinx whimpered. "Your lips are sinful." She laced in his hair.

He smirked. "Yeah I got loads of practice with them. Like I said before I could make you fly Clover."

"Oh you could?" She fell onto his bed with smile. She pulled off her shirt.

His eyes looked at her her purple bra and panties teasing him. "Yes." he said breathy he pulled off his shirt and handed to her. "I could give you sneak peak just teaser if you will."

She pulled on his shirt with a smile. She pulled her bra out from under the sleeve of the shirt. She tossed the warm fabric at him . "If you want to .."

"No, no Clover it's if you want to." he climbed onto the bed his legs straddling hers. He gently pressed his lips to her earlobe.

Jinx whimpered. "What if I shock you?" She arched under his touch. She wanted him, her body desperate for some sort of release.

He looked up at her. "You mean with your powers?" Pulled the collar of his shirt peppering her skin with kisses.

"Yeah..I don't know if I'll panic.." She moaned softly. Her eyes closing

"I don't mind I'll live I just don't want to upset you." His hands moved up up underneath her shirt. Feathering her skin he brushed the base of her breast testing her.

Her head titled back her eyes closing softly. "I trust you Red, touch me.." Her voice soft and seductive. Her skin bright and pale against his dark bedding. He moved not letting her change her mind. His hand cupped her thumbing her nipple as it rose from His attention. He kissed her neck nipping her and licking her skin. Jinx went from soft whimpers to full moans. Her body arched under his touch. Her skin tingling against every touch. This felt so right. Her eyes closed lips parted she was melting for him.

He lifted the shirt from her body exposing everything to him his eyes flitted over her skin as he admired the red flushing across Her chest. "Good God you are beautiful. The universe is blessing me." He moved his head down his tongue flicking across her erect nipples. His hand move down gently tracing her hip and the line of her panty line.

Jinx blushed a bit. "I'm not too flat?" She asked before her breath hitched. She wasn't as curvy as some of the other Titan's. But she was toned, her breasts perky and proportional, her hips small and delicate. She ran her fingers over his back. She traced the lines of his strong back.

Picking up his head he looked at her. "Your perfect look." he placed his hand over her breast cupping her. "I can say that I got an exact handful." he smiled thumbing her again. His hand moved down pressing his fingers to her abs. "Such a perfect tight body." His lips followed her fingers the line of her abs.

Jinx blushed as she watched his hands travel down her body. She was grateful he liked what he saw. Her hips arched off his bed and into his hand. Her eyes watched his. He smiled catching her eye. He pick his head up and gently stroked her though her panties feeling how wet he had made her. He removed his hand and moved back up next to her. "I think that's enough playing for today."

Jinx whimpered rubbing her slender legs together. She knew she'd have a small wet patch on her panties. "That really is a tease."

He smiled "I need to keep you in suspense. It keeps you coming back for more."

"Hey now that's my strategy." She mocked being upset her body curving around his body. Her naked skin to his. She moved to sit on him. Just the fabric of of their underwear between them. "You ticklish Red?"

His eyes widened. "No." he said firmly but too quickly. His hands rested on her hips. Jinx giggled as she tickled him wriggling on his hips the entire time. Her fingers danced over his skin. Her eyes watched him as her own smile grew.

He looked her grabbing her. "No! Jinx Jinx!" he wiggled under her. He grabbed her pulling her against him. "Jinx." He whispered trying to catch his breath. He leaned in to kiss her. Jinx lips caught his as her body pressed lightly into his. Her skin soft and warm as it rested against his. She went from kissing him to caressing his skin in no time flat. The curve of her body fitting his perfectly.

Her hips straddling his it wasn't long before she was laying on top of him. The feeling of her bare chest against his was enough drive him wild with desire he began to draw arrows on the back of her spine humming a soft tune to himself. This is heaven complete bliss for him.

Somehow the black sheet on his bed had been moved up covering them both. They fell asleep like this she laying on him. He woke up is usual time and careful moved her off him. He prided himself in always getting away easily. This time was different though he had no intentions of a one night stand with this one. He covered her up and placed a Lily on the pillow for her. Knowing roses was Wally and her thing he'd have to find their thing.

* * *

Jinx woke up to her phone buzzing. She shifted in the unfamiliar bed. She yawned as she smelled the delicate flower. She was quick to dress as she realized she had no car. Whoops, she looked at her phone seeing it was Herald asking where she was. She responded before calling a cab. She held her shoes in her hand as she walked through the halls hopeful to not run into anyone.

She went home with a smile before going to knock on Wally's door. She has the flower tucked into her pink hair. She knew Argent loved the morning patrol, she needed to talk to somebody. She's changed clothes into a small backless dress.

Wally opened his door wearing just his boxers and a wife beater. His smile grew instantly as he noticed her. "Hey." He greeted. "What's up buttercup?"

Jinx leaned on his door frame. "I wanted you to hear this from me..." She smiled at him. "Roy and I are a "thing". Your whole make him chase you plan was genius." She was rubbing at her tattoo through her skirt. She'd put a new wrap and set of lotion when she got home.

The smile on his face grew as his eyes sparkled. "You and your red heads." He laughed and pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad it worked out. He better not hurt you or I'll physically kill him. Is that where you were all night?"

Jinx blushed. "Yeah, you know I sleep better next to someone. And I like red heads as much as you like pale girls... Hell any girl." She giggled as she hugged him back.

This made him smile. "speaking of... How's Raven?" he joked. "Just kidding, actually I was wondering what you would you say if I told you I was crushing on someone?"

"I'd say when aren't you?" She playfully hit his shoulder. "Then I'd say spill."

"Argent." He answered. Looking towards her. "Yesterday, we spent all day together. It was like I was all butterflies the entire time."

Jinx blinked and shook her head. "Again with the pale bad girl type?" She was teasing him. "She's a hard nut to crack. She will take time."

His head dropped as he chuckled. "I don't need busty tan babes. I know she not like you any advice for me?" He asked hopeful.

"Be yourself, but slow down. What's all do you know about her?" She asked watching his face.

"I know she's quiet and smart, she likes being alone but I mean other than that...?"

"You know nothing." she smiled. "She's quiet because she hates her accent. She's afraid it makes her sound dumb." She ran a hand through her thick hair. "Smart I'll give you. She's selective about who she lets close to her. So it's not that she liked to be alone just picky about who she'll put up with."

His face became serious. "Well I'm the class clown of this group so I'm sure she just loves me." Sarcasm dripping in his voice. "I like her accent." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"She spent the day with you yesterday didn't she?" She asked raising one brow at him. "We all have things were self conscious about. I told her it's cute once. She turned as pink as my hair. It was cute."

Wally all knowing smirk came back. "Shame that Roy got you now. I would have totally gained her trust and then three some." He winked at her. "I guess I'll just be myself I mean if you fell for me anything is possible right?"

Jinx laughed. "You're a great guy Wally don't be so hard on yourself. And you know I don't play well with others. We've been over this. and by the way it would have to be sunshine and you and I. We both know the world will start spinning backwards before that would happen."

He smiled. "Maybe you can convince Roy to play with Rae Rae." He teased knowing her and everything they went through. "Well I appreciate your help any plans today sweet cheeks?"

"Those two are oil and water and I'm the flames. I think I'll pass. I'm not sure, I was thinking of getting a drink with Red. But I haven't asked him yet. Why?"

Wally raised his brow. "So is Roy the water or the oil?" he asked. "Does he not plan anything for you? You always seem to be coming up with the plan?"

"I'm not sure yet. He asked me to dinner yesterday. ... And picked the tattoo parlor. " she said rubbing her hand though her hair. "What about you? Taking Argent out tonight?"

"I can't I have patrol tonight. I just don't see Roy making an effort for you. I'll have to talk to him." He raised his brow.

Roy came home to find his bed empty. His gut feeling was that she wasn't going to wait around for him, but that didn't stop the ping in his heart. He showered and walked down to the common room and notice no one was around. Seem to be that way as of late. He pulled out his phone and moved to her number. He began typing out a message. 'Jinx.. - ' backspace. 'Babe..' backspace.. He bit lip. 'hey babe I hoping I could see you tonight I know I just saw you...'

He sighed why was this just hard. He was so annoyed with himself. He was positive that no matter what he did he was going sound like a incompetent asshole. Should he asked or just tell her? Should he wait for her to text him. Finally he just sent a simple text. _**'Clover, I miss you. How Is your ink?'**_

There was a soft beeping noise as Jinx pulled out her phone from her pocket. Her entire face lit up when she saw who it was a text from. **_'I miss you too Red. It's kinda itchy but I know that means it's healing. I just went home to get clean clothes and such.'_** "She looked up at Wally."He's trying. "

Wally smiled noticing her whipping out her phone out so fast. "good I'm glad he is. I should shower." He announced. "It's second breakfast time."

Roy was pleased to see her text. He typed a rapid response back **_'Wanna come to a comedy club with me tonight?"_**

Jinx nodded walking down the hallway with a wave. ** _"Does that mean I have to wait for hours to see you?'_**

Roy shook his head. ** _'No we can hang out whenever I'm free now. Do you have plans today?'_**

Jinx smirked. **_'Well there is this red head I thought I might go see. He's charming, funny, has a killer body.'_**

 ** _'Sounds like a stud you should totally date him and let him touch you inappropriately. ;)'_** he smiled walking out of the room. **_'In all serious though, I have to go get my bow tighten wanna come with you can meet Ollie?'_**

Jinx giggled to herself. _**'Well he's sort of my boyfriend so step one done right?'**_ She'd heard of Ollie and the idea excited her. **_'Sure where do I meet you? "_**

Roy grabbed his keys. _**"Meet at that little cafe you like. We will go from there."**_

* * *

Argent came into the kitchen after patrol she was eating a peach. Her hair was in her face.

Wally walked out not expecting to see Argent in the kitchen. "Hey..." He shifted looking down at just his boxers. His heart began hammering "Hey beautiful how was patrol?"

Argent looked up with a shrug. "Uneventful. You'd think no one has ever heard of the early bird." She took another bite of her peach. Her eyes casually slipping down his slim waist line.

"Eh you know I'm more of sleeping in as much as I can." He watched her intently as she ate her peach.

"Apparently so are the town baddies." she licked some of the sweet juice off her bottom lip. "It gets boring ya know?"

Wally seemed lost in thought, thoughts of licking the peach juice from her mouth. His tongue matched the same motion as hers as everything she said went far over his head.

"You okay Wally?" She tilted her head to the side her eyes watching him closer.

Wally brain clicked back on as he snapped his head back in attention. "What did you say?" He asked looking at her bright eyes.

"Are you okay?" She took another bite of her fruit. Blinking at him.

"Ye.." he stuttered blinking. "Yeah I'm good. I should go shower. Okay bye." Then he zoomed out of the room. He clutched his chest while he stared at the bathroom door. "What the 'eff is wrong with me?" He asked himself.

* * *

AN/ I hope you guys like this. Sorry to those who don't. More NSFW coming up, more BBRAE and RoyJinx. Sorry for long chapters, but I wanted to knock them all out quick instead of having a fifteen chapter story. Have A wonderful day. ~Coverred~


End file.
